La hierba de la primavera
by prenatural
Summary: Colección de relatos cortos. Historia más reciente: Al final de todo, Ruby Rose y Salem tienen la oportunidad de conversar. Y en el proceso algunas verdades salen a la luz.
1. Devorar a los muertos

**Devorar a los muertos**

¿Cuántas veces

( _golpes_ ).

tenía que ver la misma pesadilla? La había perseguido durante años. Mordido sus tobillos incansablemente, como una manada de perros hambrientos. Estaba cansada de sentir miedo. No venía a ella todas las noches… pero aun así lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia.

Cada vez sucedía lo siguiente: se encontraba de pie, en un espacio plano que se extendía hasta el horizonte, sin final a la vista, sin siquiera una pequeña mota de luz para alumbrar su camino. Allá donde pisaba, pétalos de rosa crujían bajo sus botas. O eso pensaba al principio. Luego se daba la vuelta y veía la sangre. Cada pétalo, convertido en un rastro de sangre.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se le hacía difícil respirar. Le temblaba el corazón.

( _golpes en la puerta_ ).

Tenía una vaga sensación de que era lo que le esperaba más allá de la cortina de oscuridad. Quería darse la vuelta, echar a correr. Pero su cuerpo solo podía moverse hacia delante. Ni siquiera estaba en control de sus propios ojos, así que tendría que ver. Como al… principio. Como siempre.

( _no quiero esto_ ).

La sangre no era suya, pero temblaba como si la hubieran herido de muerte. La desesperación cortaba más profundamente que cualquier espada, porque esa clase de heridas a veces no dejaban de sangrar.

La oscuridad.

Extendió una mano hacia delante. La podía ver, pero tenía una forma extraña. Como si fuera la mano de otra persona.

La oscuridad es una ilusión.

Y al final del camino…

Ruby se despertó. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se quedó jadeando ligeramente. Flotando entre la realidad y la fantasía, esperando ver por el rabillo del ojo, en cualquier momento…

( _ojos plateados, capucha cubierta de rojo_ ).

Nada. Nada.

Apretó los puños. Eso no había sido más que un sueño. Una inofensiva pesadilla. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en la realidad, podía sobreponerse al miedo. A sí misma. ¿Pero era eso cierto? Mama estaba muerta en la realidad y en los sueños. No tenía donde escapar. Ni nada de lo que sacar fuerzas o consuelo.

Al fin y al cabo, algunas heridas nunca dejaban de sangrar.

Se irguió.

La oscuridad, el silencio y, sobre todo, la incertidumbre eran horribles. Una parte de ella no podía evitar preocuparse de que siguiera soñando. Otra parte deseaba que los últimos diez años resultaran ser un mal sueño.

Miro alrededor.

Weiss. Blake. Y Yang, su hermana, su sol. Parecía mentira, pero tenía buenos amigos, amigos que nunca le darían la espalda. Había perdido mucho… pero no todo. Solo deseaba que fuera más fácil recordar la suerte que tenía en los peores momentos.

Puso los pies descalzos en el suelo. Se levantó de la cama.

Ruby se tomó un momento para recomponerse. Para controlar su respiración y calmar sus pensamientos.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas casi del todo cerradas. Había empezado un nuevo día. Y como siempre, le tocaba a ella darle comienzo de manera oficial. Raramente se despertaba una de las tres antes que ella.

Dio dos palmadas con fuerza.

—¡Equipo RWBY! —Ay, seguía siendo tan extraño decir su nombre de esa manera. Weiss se despertó, al rodar hacía un lado casi se cayó de la cama—. Vamos, vamos. Hoy hay clase. Y la primera hora es con Goodwitch. Que nos mate con la mirada no es buena forma de empezar el día.

—Hermanita… —murmuró Yang, con la cabeza apretada contra su almohada—. Sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma. Pero tu voz es demasiado alta, especialmente por las mañanas. Un poco más y me explota la cabeza.

—Culpa a los «refrescos» que te tomaste anoche —dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. No a mí.

Yang gruño.

Weiss se levantó de la cama, se arrastró hasta su armario. Cuando encontró su uniforme, trato de quitarse el camisón aún medio dormida. Presentía que se iba a quedar atascada, así que se acercó para ayudarla sin decir palabra. Ella ni siquiera pestañeo. Al principio se encerraba en la baño cada vez que tenía que cambiarse, pero no había tardado en acostumbrarse.

—Recuérdame porque tengo que soportar esto todos los días.

—Querías que actuara como una líder. Y aquí estoy, dando órdenes desde primera hora de la mañana.

—No me refería a eso exactamente.

—Bueno, tú eres mi modelo. Siempre pienso «¿Qué haría Weiss en mi lugar?».

—Ay, pobre de mí —dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones—. He creado a un monstruo.

Ruby no pudo reprimir la risa. Era tan raro que Weiss bromeara. Hoy se había levantado de buen humor. Era increíble que estuvieran haciéndola sintiendo mejor casi sin darse cuenta.

La abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Venga, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Sé que no me queda otra. Date prisa, Ruby. Que seas la última en prepararte después de todo esto no me haría ninguna gracia.

—Ya voy.

Ruby agarró su uniforme y lo tiró sobre su cama. Weiss le habría cantado las cuarentas por arrugar ropa planchada incluso antes de ponérsela pero, por suerte, no había estado mirando.

Se vistió, pero no muy apresuradamente.

Mientras enganchaba la capa que llevaba todo el tiempo, excepto cuando se estaba lavando, se imaginó los dedos de su madre sobre sus manos. Enseñándole a hacerlo. Sonriendo como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Agacho la cabeza.

Respiro hondo. Volvió a levantarla.

—¿Blake? —la llamó.

Ella saltó de la cama. Literalmente.

Aterrizó de pie. ¿Era racista por su parte atribuirlo a que era en parte una gata y no a sus habilidades? Tenía la sensación de que Blake le diría que no..., pero sí lo era. Menos mal que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Estoy despierta.

—Sí, claro —respondió Yang—. Parece que eres tú la que se estuvo emborrachando hasta las tantas de la noche y ha dormido solo cuatro o cinco horas. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Una expresión amarga pasó por el rostro de Blake.

Seguramente había tenido pesadillas. Quería saber de qué se trataban y si podía ayudarla de algún modo. ¿Pero hablaría? ¿De verdad sería eso lo mejor para ella? Ruby no le había hablado a nadie sobre _la_ pesadilla. Ni siquiera Yang sabía que aún la tenía. Entendía que escucharla era lo que ella quería, no Blake. Así que mantendría la boca cerrada. Por ahora.

—Borrachera de segunda mano —dijo mientras se quitaba el pelo de los ojos. Se enderezó.

—Eso es con el tabaco. No te confundas.

—Me refería a tus ronquidos. No todo el mundo puedo dormir en paz con eso de música de fondo.

—Cómprate tapones —Ruby la aconsejó—. Eso o vete acostumbrando.

—¿Y cuánto me va a costar? ¿Los cuatro años que pasaremos en Beacon?

—Puede ser.

Le pareció que Weiss murmuró algo.

La miró. Se había subido la camisa por encima del ombligo y se estaba tocando la tripa con las dos manos.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que estoy engordando —dijo a media voz.

Ruby se hizo sombra en los ojos con una mano.

—Puede ser.

Weiss la fulmino con la mirada.

—Se supone que debes decirme «Que va, son imaginaciones tuyas».

—Ay, lo siento. Que va, son imaginación tuyas.

—Ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y qué te esperabas?—intervino Yang—. ¿Mantener el tipo de una bailarina cuando últimamente no haces más que tragarte los pastales y dulces de Jaune? Podrías simplemente pasar de él, como siempre.

—Pero están demasiado buenos.

—Eso sí que es un problema. Comes uno y luego ya no puedes parar. Dentro de poco, si te descuidas, llegaras a clase rodando, no andando.

Weiss le dedicó un gesto muy impropio de una señorita con clase.

—Y tú no llegarás en absoluto, hoy al menos. ¿Qué haces todavía tirada en la cama?

—Cuestionando mis decisiones en la vida.

—Eso está bien. No me esperaba algo tan maduro de ti.

Yang se levantó. Viéndola, parecía que era lo más duro que había hecho en la vida. Podía ser muy dramática e infantil cuando quería.

—Disculpa, pero voy a tener que poner fin a la actuación de nuestro pequeño dúo cómico. No estoy de humor para esto ahora.

Blake ya se había vestido. Ni se había dado cuenta.

—Anda, iros sin mí. Ya os alcanzaré… Puede ser.

Ruby se sentó al lado de su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Hoy estás muy cariñosa, Rubes. ¿Pasa algo?

Sonrió débilmente. La conocía demasiado.

—No. Nada. —Se separó—. Es solo que… me sorprende la suerte que tengo.

Yang la miro a los ojos. Estuvo tanto tiempo sin decir nada que pensó que al final no iba a responder.

—Tienes razón. —Le puso una mano en el hombro, apretó. Una pequeña muestra de apoyo que significaba mucho para ella—. Y me asegurare de que nunca tengas motivos para cambiar de opinión.

* * *

—Jaune, ¿estás bien? —pregunto alguien. Pyrrha.

Ruby giró la cabeza para mirarle. Él era su mejor amigo. Bueno, su mejor amigo chico. Y el primero que había hecho por su propia cuenta, el primero de verdad. Aunque pareciera ridículo, si le pasaba algo se sentiría avergonzada de no haberse dado cuenta antes incluso de su propia compañera.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, claro que no. Es que no tengo hambre. —Su voz sonaba casi normal. Deslizo su plato, que apenas había tocado, hacía el lado de Nora—. Es todo tuyo, si te apetece.

—Nah. Yo pasó.

—Creía que tu estomago no tenía fondo. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No sé si lo tiene o no. Al menos no lo he encontrado. El problema está en que solo me como los gofres de Ren. Comerse los de otra persona sería una traición y yo soy una buena amiga, no haría eso. ¡Lo siento!

Para su sorpresa, Ren sonrió ligeramente.

—Está bien. Entonces…

Ruby extendió las manos.

—Trae para acá, antes de que Weiss te lo quite de las manos. Últimamente esta insaciable.

—¡Ruby! —se quejó la susodicha. Ella no presto atención a eso. A estas alturas, sus estallidos eran casi agradables para ella.

Jaune le pasó el plato sin decir palabra.

No pasó por alto que se había puesto colorado. Ruby entorno los ojos. Sabía que estaba en esa edad, ¿pero de verdad incluso una frase tan inocente le hacía pensar en sexo? Creía que los chicos llevaban mejor la pubertad porque no sangraban cada mes del pene, pero a lo mejor era solo cuestión de intercambiar un problema por otro igual de molesto.

Aprovecho para observarle.

Sus ojos… no le gustaban esos ojos. Parecía haber engañado a los demás, pero ahora ella sabía que le pasaba algo malo sin sombra de duda. Tenía la sensación de que habría comparado su mirada con la que ella tenía al despertarse de la pesadilla, si alguna vez se hubiera mirado al espejo justo después.

 _¿Qué te ha pasado, Jaune?_

 _Y peor aún. ¿Por qué te lo callas?_

Ruby se mordió el labio.

Dudaba que Cardin hubiera vuelto a las andadas después de todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Algo más personal. Ardía en deseos de echarle una mano, pero al final tomo la misma decisión que con Blake. Por ahora, miraría a otro lado. Dejaría que manejara la situación y sus sentimientos como creyera conveniente.

—Que te aproveche.

Se levantó, se despidió, se fue.

No podía parar de pensar en sus ojos. Sus palabras, como las había dicho. Aunque estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigos, dándole vueltas a eso en la cabeza, le parecía que la mesa estaba vacía sin él.

* * *

Oyó a alguien llorando.

Se le encogió el corazón. No podía soportar el sufrimiento de nadie. Pero mientras seguía el ruido de los sollozos, le entraron dudas. No se le daba bien hablar con extraños, y mucho menos consolarlos. Quizá lo mejor para esa persona, fuera quien fuera, sería que pasara de largo.

Pero esa era una excusa barata.

Quería convertirse era una persona y una cazadora de la que su madre estaría orgullosa. Summer Rose jamás habría puesto su comodidad por encima de la felicidad de otra persona, aunque se tratara de un extraño.

Por lo tanto, darle la espalda a esa persona sería como traicionar la memoria de su madre. Y la promesa que se hizo a si misma hace años.

Afortunadamente… o desafortunadamente, mejor dicho, no se encontró con un extraño.

Era Jaune. A estas alturas debería haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, pero aún no lo había hecho. Lloraba y temblaba, escondiendo la cabeza en las manos. Ruby dio un paso adelante. Había dicho que dejaría que manejara las cosas solo por el momento. Pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado después de ver esto.

Se sentó a su lado en el banco.

Ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado por aquí en el día de la iniciación. Parecía que había sido hace mucho tiempo, pero solo se estaba acercando el final del primer semestre. En cierto sentido, era apropiado que se reunieran aquí. Podrían convertirlo en su lugar… Pero ahora tenía que decir algo, no pensar en el futuro.

—¿Jaune?

Él aparto las manos de la cara, levantó la cabeza. Cuando la miró, lo hizo con vergüenza, como si le hubiera pillado con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas. Abrió la boca. La cerró. Trago saliva.

Ruby puso la mano encima de una de las suyas.

—No tienes por qué decir nada. No tengo derecho a hurgar en tu privacidad. Si me lo pides, me iré ahora mismo y no se le contare a nadie. Pero si quieres un abrazo, un hombro en el que llorar o desahogarte… aquí estaré. Y hare todo lo que pueda.

De maneras conscientes e inconscientes, estaba imitando a Yang. Por ahora todo iba bien. Todavía no había metido la pata.

Jaune sacudió la cabeza.

Ahí tenía su respuesta. Se levantó, alisó su falda con las manos. Le dirigió una última mirada por encima del hombro. Mirando hacia delante, o a lo mejor al interminable cielo azul que se extendía por encima de sus cabezas, Jaune murmuró:

—Mi madre ha muerto.

Ruby se quedó congelada.

Desde el principio no se había creído preparada, pero eso le venía grande. ¿Eso mismo la atormentaba incluso después de diez años, y pretendía ayudarle?

—¿Cómo fue?

—Un ataque al corazón. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi padre. Ella fue una cazadora increíble, de las mejores de su generación… y murió no en el campo de batalla, sino que en el salón de su casa, rodeada de las personas que más quería. Menos yo. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. Mi madre. Mi madre.

Ruby se sentó encima del banco, de rodillas, y le rodeo con sus brazos.

Jaune no dijo nada. No movió ni un musculo.

—Lo siento.

Ahora era cuando le fallaban las palabras. Claro. En el peor momento, justo cuando necesitaba oír algo bueno. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida, tan… tan infantil?

—¿Sabes que fue lo último que le dije? Vete a la mierda, justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. No quería que fuera a Beacon. Que siguiera el legado de mi familia. Y porque lo único que quería era ser… alguien, casi destroce nuestra relación. Después de tantos años de felicidad, lo único que queda de mi familia dentro de mi corazón son recuerdos y una habitación vacía. No me querrán de vuelta.

—Jaune… Mientras estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su esposa, te llamó. Te quiere. Y estoy segura de que quiere que estés ahí con ellos para el… —Se calló de repente.

Funeral era una palabra pesada como la tapa de una tumba. No se atrevía a decirla.

—Tienes que ir —continuo—. Sino lo haces, lo lamentarás durante el resto de tu vida

 _Como lo hago yo._

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero tengo miedo. No sé si seré capaz. Si seré lo bastante fuerte para entrar ahí y mirarles a los ojos. Aunque no ha pasado ni un año desde entonces…

—Iré contigo. Te apoyare a cada paso del camino.

—No tienes porque. Quiero decir, no puedo pedirte eso.

—No me has tenido que pedir nada. Me he ofrecido.

—¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! —estalló de repente.

Ruby, muy a su pesar, se encogió. Como si hubiera pensado, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, que iba a pegarle. Como si pudiera hacer una cosa así a nadie, no solo a ella.

La rabia de Jaune se fue igual de rápido que vino.

Eso, al menos, no la tomó por sorpresa.

Aunque había reaccionado mal a que le gritara, incluso entonces había entendido que su rabia y su frustración estaban dirigidas únicamente a él mismo.

—Lo siento, no te merecías eso. Estoy hecho un desastre.

El silencio era sofocante.

Aunque era socialmente torpe, era muy consciente que este asunto, esta conversación, en realidad, podría romper su relación o hacerla más fuerte. Y una parte importante de que como saldrían las cosas dependía de ella.

—Escúchame, Jaune. Solo escucha. Si dices algo, me da miedo no poder continuar. Y esto tengo que decirlo. Por mí y por ti.

»Mi madre murió cuando tenía cinco años. Fue en una misión, protegiendo a extraños. A… personas que la mayoría diría que no merecían ser salvadas. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer a mi padre golpeando la puerta de mi habitación para decirme que ella ya no estaba. Y no volvería jamás. Me enfade con él. Con mi hermana, con mi tío. De la noche a la mañana, me convertí en una extraña en mi propia casa. O al menos así era como me sentía.

»Caminando por los pasillos, no podía evitar pensar en que tenía pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos asociados con las cosas que me rodeaban. Pero se habían ido con ella. Solo pasamos cinco años juntos. Murió pero lo peor de todo, aunque me costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, es que hay una parte de ella que nunca conoceré. Aunque somos madre e hija. Aunque se suponía que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Por impulso, Ruby puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla del chico.

Jaune no aparto la mirada. Y quizá no había sido necesario agarrarle la cara para impedir que lo hiciera.

Le consideraba un buen amigo, pero no le conocía tan bien como le gustaría.

—Aún no lo he superado —prosiguió—. No te voy a mentir, aunque te gustaría oir lo contrario, no creo que algo así se pueda superar de verdad. Estoy mejor ahora, pero esos primeros años… fueron un verdadero infierno. Hice daño a las personas que más quería y sobre todo a misma. No puedo dejar que pases por eso solo, como yo lo hice, si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—Y si mi familia me acepta, ¿qué harías? ¿Distanciarte? ¿Desearme suerte?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. Aunque estés rodeado de personas, no significa nada sino hay alguien que te entienda entre ellas. Puedes contarme cosas que no le dirías a tus padres… tu padre o tus hermanas. Porque somos… somos…

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior. Mierda, ¿cómo decirlo? Tenía las ideas claras, pero no era tan fácil transformarlas en palabras como podía parecer.

—Sí. —Jaune le ahorro el esfuerzo—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero todavía hay algo que me preocupaba. Pueden excusarme de las clases durante unos días por… por la muerte de mi madre, pero no sé si dejarían que te vayas conmigo.

—Ozpin es un buen hombre, aunque un tanto excéntrico. Lo entenderá.

Jaune asintió.

—No quiero que vaya nadie más, ¿vale? Lo siento, ¿pero podrías decírselo tú? Ahora no tengo fuerzas para dar explicaciones.

—No hay problema. Lo entiendo.

—Gracias. Y lo siento.

* * *

—Yang, por favor. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Lo sé. Pero déjame. Por los viejos tiempos.

Termino de atar la capa a sus hombros. Debajo llevaba su atuendo de combate. Obviamente no iba a salir a cazar, pero le gustaba llevarlo independientemente de cual fuera la situación. Le recordaba a su madre.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Yang. No por primera vez, y seguramente no sería la última.

—Jaune, _nuestro_ amigo, necesita a alguien y me quiere a mí a su lado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? —Levanto una mano—. No digas nada. Se lo que estás pensando. Tendrás que conocer a ocho personas nuevas y no precisamente en el mejor momento. Digas lo que digas, ya lo he pensado. Soy muy consciente de donde me estoy metiendo. Pero me meteré. Jaune haría lo mismo por mí.

—Esa no era mi principal preocupación.

Ruby hizo una mueca.

—Jaune es inofensivo. Y aunque intentara algo, no pasaría nada que yo no quisiera que pasara.

—No es eso. Pero gracias por meterme esa imagen en la cabeza.

—Entonces… ah, ya veo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Esperaba que no la mencionaras.

—Entiéndeme. Me preocupo por ti. Es mi trabajo.

—Piensas que todo eso abrirá viejas heridas, pero ya es demasiado tarde. En cuanto le oí decir que su madre había muerto, esas heridas se abrieron. Incluso… incluso le hable de mama.

—¿De verdad? Estoy orgullosa de ti. Quizá me equivoque, entonces. Quizá, al final, eso resulte ser algo bueno para ti.

—Eso es justo lo que iba a decidir.

Yang asintió distraídamente, miró la hora en su pergamino.

—Ya te tienes que ir. No puedes perder más tiempo.

Ruby la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces, cuando era más pequeña.

—Te quiero. Y también estoy orgullosa. No quiero culpar a nadie, pero durante unos años prácticamente me cuidaste por tu cuenta. A mí y a papa. Sin ti… puede que, a pesar de todo, me hubiera convertido en una persona muy distinta. Soy quien soy gracias a ti. Y gracias a ti soy feliz.

—Ay, para. Me vas a hacer llorar. —Yang la estrecho con más fuerza.

—Solo me arrepiento por haber esperado tanto para decírtelo.

* * *

Jaune la estaba esperando.

Su mirada había mejorado un poco, era un poco más como la persona que había sido antes de esa mañana. Quizá el chico que había conocido en su primer día en Beacon estuviera escondido en esas profundidades. Quizá lo que sucediera en los próximos días le obligaría a enterrarlo y olvidarse de lo que fue.

Esperaba que no con todo su corazón.

En ese mismo día, habían viajado a la academia en una nave. Ahora, por supuesto, solo les esperaba un monorraíl como los que había las pistas de esquí. Vacío. Eso les llevaría a Vale. De ahí tendrían que tomar otro transporte.

—¿Ruby?

Dio un brinco. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos como una tonta.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—…Gracias. —Le alarmó darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar—. He estado intentando esconderlo, pero creo que no me habría atrevido a enfrentarme a mi familia. Habría lamentado el resto de mi vida no ir al funeral, como dijiste. Y la ya de por si dañada relación con mi familia se habría roto definitivamente. Así que gracias. Me… has salvado.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

La miró extrañamente. Durante largos segundos.

—Sí, por supuesto.

* * *

—Jaune… Estás temblando.

El chico miró hacia abajo. Una expresión de sorpresa absoluta cruzo por su rostro.

—Oh. Es cierto.

Ruby puso una mano encima de su izquierda y apretó con fuerza, con la esperanza de que sus temblores bajaran en intensidad. Ayudó. No mucho, pero sí que ayudó. Esperaba que hubiera surtido el mismo efecto contra el problema interior.

Ella miró alrededor.

Nadie les estaba mirando. Ni siquiera los que estaban al lado se habían dado cuenta de su pequeño episodio, por llamarlo de algún modo. Mejor así. Probablemente habría reaccionado mal a que unos extraños le vieran… procesando su dolor.

 _A la mierda con los eufemismos._

 _Su madre está muerta y él se está muriendo por dentro. Esa es la verdad. Por fea que sea._

—Tranquilízate —le susurró cerca del oído—. Aún nos queda mucha tierra que cruzar. Tienes tiempo para ordenar tus pensamientos y prepararte.

Jaune apretó su mano con fuerza. No respondió. Lo que de por si decía mucho sobre su estado mental.

En otras circunstancias, quizá le habría arrastrado a hablar con los cazadores profesionales que protegerían la nave en caso de que hubiera un ataque de Nevermore o cualquier otra de las escasas especies de Grimm que podían volar para charlar, intercambiar experiencias, pedir consejos o incluso un autógrafo, si se armaba de valor.

Habría reído juntos, tomando algo.

Un día normal pero muy especial.

En otras circunstancias.

* * *

Había dicho que quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero se terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Incluso a ella la dejó pensando: _Mierda, no. Es demasiado pronto._

Por supuesto, la nave no les había dejado justo en la puerta, tendrían que caminar un poco. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho porque Jaune se había distraído durante un tiempo contándole cosas sobre el poblado en donde había nacido y se había criado.

Salieron de la nave junto con el resto de los pasajeros.

Ella era más bien bajita y sus botas no tenían tacones porque odiaba esas trampas mortales, así que por un momento, apretujada entre el gentío, tuvo miedo de perder de vista a Jaune. Como si fuera una niña otra vez, siempre pegada a la falda de su madre.

Afortunadamente, Jaune no tenía el mismo problema.

No le perdió de vista ni por un segundo.

Y aun así, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cuando se quedaron solos otra vez, agarró su mano por impulso. Apretó con fuerza.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. —Se había mordido la lengua, así que probablemente no se entendió. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejarlo claro—. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más?

—Está bien —dijo despacio y al cabo de un rato.

* * *

Los Arc no vivían en una casa. Vivían en una mansión.

No todas las casas grandes eran mansiones, sí. La distinción le había quedado muy clara al ver la de Weiss en fotos. Así que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Por alguna razón, Jaune se había olvidado de mencionar ese detalle.

Estaba nerviosa, pero ahora se puso mucho peor. Ese mini palacio no desprendía precisamente un aire acogedor.

Respiro hondo.

 _En fin. Valor y al Ursa. O como se diga._

Se había enfrentado a cosas peores. Ahora mismo no se le ocurría ninguna, pero seguramente estaba en algún lugar de su cabeza. Debería quedarse aquí y ver si podía recordarlo, de hecho. Tener problemas de memoria a su edad sería... bueno, problemático.

Se echó a reír sin razón alguna. Como una boba.

 _Me estoy viniendo abajo y ni siquiera he entrado por esa puerta._

 _Quizá Yang tenía razón. Quizá esto me viene grande._

Miro a Jaune. A sus ojos azul puro, el azul del cielo, pero mancillados por las nubes del dolor y la culpa. Quería verlos como usualmente eran, como habían sido el primer día, cuando la ayuda a levantarse del suelo, sonriendo.

 _Merece la pena_ , pensó ella.

* * *

No tardaron en abrir la puerta.

Detrás se encontraba un solo hombre. Debía ser su padre, pero no se parecía para nada a Jaune. Supuso que había salido más a su madre. Lo que haría las cosas más difíciles para todos en los primeros días posteriores a su muerte, especialmente para Jaune. Para no mentirse a sí misma, ese problema estaría presenta en cada interacción que tuvieran de hoy en adelante, de una manera grande o pequeña.

Después de todo, incluso una década después… no, especialmente por cómo había crecido en esos años, a veces su padre la miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—Jaune… —Sonaba cansado. También lo parecía. La miro de soslayo—. ¿Y está chica?

—Ah, me llamo Ruby Rose. —Hizo una reverencia un par de veces, apresuradamente, arruinando el peinado que su hermana había insistido en hacer esta vez, como si se estuviera casando en vez de ir a casa de un amigo—. Soy… bueno, soy…

—Una amiga de Beacon —terminó Jaune, sacándola del apuro.

Normalmente la habría molestado, aunque solo un poco, ser interrumpida. Ahora solo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Sé que esto es un asunto familiar —prosiguió—, que puede molestarte tener a una extraña entre nosotros con todo lo que ha pasado…, pero la necesito aquí. Por favor. No, espera. Eso es lo de menos. Debes de pensar que no merezco estar aquí. Y probablemente tienes razón, pero…

—No digas eso. Eres mi hijo, Jaune. —Puso las manos sobre sus mejillas—. Mi querido y único hijo.

—Pero…

—Eso no importa, ¿vale? No sé si tus hermanas serán de la misma opinión, pero haré todo lo posible para suavizar las cosas. Como mínimo, tu madre no habría querido que te echara de casa si esto ocurriera. En cualquier caso, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Pero dejémoslo para más tarde.

Estaba hablando con Jaune, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, estudiándola casi como si fuera una amenaza. Su estatura y musculatura era intimidante, pero estaba segura de que podría reducirle con facilidad si la atacaba por un ataque de ira. O simplemente esquivar sus puñetazos hasta que se agotara o calmara.

Definitivamente. Ahora que se fijaba, ni siquiera tenía el Aura desbloqueada. No era un Cazador.

Eso explicaba algunas cosas.

Entraron en la casa.

* * *

Tuvo su primer vistazo de las hermanas de Jaune.

Estaban todas en el salón, sentadas en sillas o en sofás, muchas de ellas acurrucadas juntas, como si tuvieran que compartir el calor corporal. Eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Allá donde mirara solo veía rostros cubiertos de lágrimas y ojos atormentados. Si había alguien calmado en esa habitación, esa era un bebé que estaba en brazos de la que parecía ser la mayor de las hermanas.

—Chicas —dijo el padre de Jaune, atrayendo la atención sobre ellos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba. Conocía el nombre de todas sus hermanas, aunque a lo mejor no podría asociarlos debidamente basándose en sus descripciones, pero no el de su padre. Quizá estaba pensando demasiado, pero eso a lo mejor significaba algo.

Sin saber cómo continuar, ganó tiempo para pensar en algo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza un poco y aclarándose la garganta.

Había esperado que reaccionaran con sorpresa o indignación ante su presencia, pero parecían tan perdidas que ella estaba segura de que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Se le hizo difícil mirarlas.

Una chica de pelo oscuro que no podía tener más de diez años se levantó y se acercó con pasos inestables, como mareada.

—Hermano…

Jaune la abrazó en silencio.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la chiquilla de los pies a la cabeza, pero luego se quedó muy quieta y muy callada, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo siento, Suzzane. —Su voz era tan tenue que al principio creyó que se lo había imaginado—. Lo siento tanto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

Una respuesta que decía más que mil palabras. Aunque no pudiera creérselo, Jaune había vuelto a casa. Ruby tuvo que luchar para reprimir las lágrimas. Estaba feliz por su amigo, pero llorar cuando los demás se estaban esforzando por mantener la compostura y ella no había perdido nada sería un insulto. Si de verdad quería ayudarle, eso era lo menos que podía hacer.

No era ninguna ilusa.

Sabía que esto no era todo, que algunas le guardarían rencor por su decisión y, sobre todo, por no estar allí para ellas cuando más le necesitaban. Pero era una buena señal. El primer paso.

Desafortunadamente, se dio el segundo pasó muy poco después. Y no a favor de Jaune.

Una de sus hermanas –se llamaba Olivia, o eso creía– se levantó de la silla y se fue, dando un portazo al salir.

El silencio envolvió una vez más al salón, pero esta vez fue un silencio pesado, opresivo.

Como la tapa de un ataúd.

* * *

Ruby tomó asiento.

A un lado estaba Jaune, que no parecía muy cómodo. Su padre se había colocado al otro lado. Espero que dijera algo. El silencio se alargó hasta volverse incómodo, pero aun así no se atrevió a soltar algo. No sabía qué quería decir o preguntar. Que era apropiado. Estaba tratando con un extraño y eso tenía más inconvenientes que intensificar su miedo a meter la pata.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he mencionado mi nombre —murmuró al fin—. Me llamó Gabriel. Mi hijo dijo que eras una amiga de Beacon, si la memoria no me falla.

—Sí —respondió. A media voz, pero respondió.

—¿Cómo es él? No quiero tu opinión sobre su carácter, sino que sobre su habilidad en el combate y todo lo importante para alguien que quiere hacerse cazador.

Ruby se revolvió en el asiento.

Le estaba poniendo en una situación incómoda. Jaune estaba mal, así que no quería añadir a su stress y ansiedad, pero tampoco estaba cómoda con la idea de mentir a ese hombre a la cara. Tenía la sensación de que pillaría cualquier mentira al vuelo.

Por no mencionar que qué dirigiera sus preguntas sobre su hijo a ella cuando lo tenía delante era extraño y un poco sospechoso.

¿El motivo? Ni idea.

Sabía demasiado poco sobre la familia Arc.

—Está mejorando. No es el primero de la clase, pero tampoco el último. Y lo que carece en habilidad lo compensa con su sentido de la estrategia.

—Así es una buena mano derecha.

—No, señor. Es el líder de su equipo.

—Mmm. Ya veo. Me alegra oír eso porque, sabes, mi chico nunca fue a una academia. Ni siquiera a una de poco prestigio. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo es que fue aceptado en Beacon.

Su primer instinto fue negarse rotundamente a creer en sus palabras porque Jaune era su amigo, pero tuvo que admitir que no sonaban como una mentira. Al principio, había pensado que estaba a nivel de un estudiante normal de primer año en Signal. Es decir, hablando en plata, que era un milagro que hubiera pasado la iniciación.

—Así que no se lo contaste. Bueno, entonces dime que vio en ti el director de Beacon, que sucedió exactamente para que te admitieran. No me gusta la idea de que seas cazador, lo admito, pero bueno. El daño ya está hecho. Y si tienes que tomar ejemplo de alguien… —la voz se le quebró—, que sea de tu madre.

—No vio nada —respondió Jaune, simple y llanamente—. Pague a alguien para que falsificara los documentos necesarios. Esa es la verdad.

Ruby se puso furiosa, ¿y cómo no? Había trabajado duro durante años para entrar en Beacon, para seguir el ejemplo de su madre. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero Jaune solo había pagado para entrar. Sin verdadera habilidad, sin estar preparado aunque solo fuera un poco para luchar junto a otras personas. Un civil jugando a ser un cazador no era más que un peligro para sí mismo y las personas que le rodeaban.

Pero se contuvo. Con un gran esfuerzo.

Algo muy malo podría haber sucedido por consecuencia de sus irresponsables decisiones, pero no lo había hecho, y estaba mejorando. No tenía sentido que se enfadara a estas alturas.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto.

Su mente lo entendía. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse insultada.

—Eso es… —Gabriel se quedó sin palabras—. Da igual. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo la energía necesaria para echarte una bronca. Reflexiona sobre el tema y saca las conclusiones que quieras o puedas de ello.

—Sé que estuvo mal. Pero ni siquiera ahora puedo decir que me arrepiento de ello, porque gracias a eso hice amigos por primera vez. Mi vida cambió para mejor.

Gabriel se levantó de repente. Se dio la vuelta y pasó una mano por su pelo.

—Me alegro por ti. Aquí, sin embargo, las cosas han ido de mal en peor desde que te fuiste.

—Padre…

—No digas nada. Discúlpame, no era mi intención dar a entender que fue tu culpa de alguna manera. Influiste, sin duda, pero sobre todo fue cosa nuestra. Y lo de hoy es una tragedia que nadie podría haber evitado.

No sonaba muy convencido de que Jaune no tenía la culpa de todo.

Se esforzaría en no juzgarle por eso. Sabía que durante cierto tiempo después de una perdida, era difícil expresar cualquier emoción de manera convincente, ya fuera felicidad o tristeza.

—Jaune… Cuando el funeral termine, no volverás a Beacon. No te preocupes, me ocupare de todo. Incluido informar al director.

Ruby se puso tensa. Creía que habían resuelto las cosas con su padre. Que tonta podía ser.

—Eso me mataría por dentro —murmuró él. Su usual valentía no estaba presente ni en su cuerpo ni en su rostro. Como era natural. Al fin y al cabo, enfrentarse a un miembro de la propia familia era como poco desagradable.

—¿Y cuál es la alternativa? Vale, quizá Ruby dice la verdad sobre ti, pero ser un cazador no es un juego, Jaune. Tarde o temprano aseguraras la muerte de uno de tus compañeros. Te quiero. Por eso quiero evitarte el dolor de enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tu decisión. No… la verdad es que sobre todo no quiero perderte, menos aún tan pronto después de la muerte de tu madre. Creo que nuestra familia no podría sobrevivir a eso.

Ruby se puso de pie, trago saliva. Quizá debería guardárselo. Quizá con eso metería la pata hasta al fondo. Pero…

—Señor, creo que estás cometiendo un error.

Gabriel se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Deberías estar enfadada con él. No defendiéndole.

—Y lo estoy. No me mal intérpretes. Pero también estoy orgullosa. Si su madre era la mitad de buena de lo que Jaune cree, entonces estoy seguro de que ella también estaría orgullosa de él.

Gabriel apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a mi esposa para intentar manipularme, precisamente hoy? No tienes decencia. ¡Largo de aquí!

—Eso no es lo que pretendía.

—Entonces sugiero que te expliques. Y rápido.

—Como dije antes, está haciendo progresos. Independientemente de sus circunstancias antes de entrar en Beacon, ahora gana peleas de entrenamiento casi tantas veces como pierde. Pero aunque no fuera así, el director Ozpin no es estúpido. Si ve que Jaune no está preparado, no le daría misiones a su equipo. Puede que incluso le expulsara. Asunto resuelto.

Imaginarse que era como un combate le ayudaba a manejar una conversación. Ataques, defensas y contraataques fluyendo uno tras otro. Había ejecutado su primer espléndidamente, con la velocidad y la precisión que la caracterizaba. Era hora de poner a prueba si su guadaña aguantaría los golpes del enemigo.

La parte difícil.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Solo eres una niña.

—¿Qué? —La indignación en su voz sorprendió incluso a si misma por su intensidad —. ¡A los cinco años vi el cadáver mutilado de mi madre! Soy muy consciente de que como es el mundo. Se lo que conllevaba esta vida, porque la recompensa que obtuvo mi madre por ser mejor que las personas que la rodeaban fue un ataúd y un trozo de tierra. Tu eres quien no tiene idea de lo que está hablando.

—No soy un cazador, es cierto. Y nunca lo seré. Pero he vivido al lado de una cazadora durante veintitrés años. Su dolor, su lucha… he visto todo por lo que ha pasado. Estuve ahí cuando soltó su espada y juró que nunca dejaría que sus hijos corrieran hacia la muerte y destruyeran sus almas por creerse héroes.

Ruby se echó hacía atrás.

No porque estuviera gritando como un loco. Porque el insulto a su madre le dolió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

—Papa, baja la voz. No querrás que te oigan así, ¿verdad?

Gabriel miró a su hijo con una expresión difícil de leer.

Mientras el silencio se alargaba, Ruby intentó controlar su agitada respiración y averiguar cómo decir lo que hacía falta decir. Estaba en su cabeza, en alguna parte, pero que pudiera salir por sus labios era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—He conocido a muchas personas como tú. De las que parecen sacar consuelo de su cinismo, de su inteligencia supuestamente superior. ¿Sabes qué? El mundo está jodido. —Se puso colorada. Era un poco vergonzoso, pero no estaba acostumbrada a decir palabras malsonantes—. Eso es cierto. Nosotros, los cazadores, estamos perdiendo la batalla contra las criaturas de Grimm. Y el gobierno no nos hace las cosas más fáciles, precisamente. Hay tanta lucha entre nosotros, tanta política de mierda, cuando solo deberían preocuparse por los ciudadanos. Pero ¿y qué? ¿Y qué? Dime.

»¿Acaso eso es ser fuerte? ¿Tirar la toalla antes de empezar siquiera? No me hagas reír, claro que no. Odio el brillo de superioridad en los ojos de personas que pretenden que son los únicos que saben cómo funciona el mundo.

Respiro hondo.

Le faltaba el aliento. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Jaune la estaba mirando con los ojos ensanchados, estupefactos, los labios temblando. Gabriel no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ni ella misma.

No se podía creer que hubiera soltado todo eso con tanta facilidad, como si hubiera estado preparándose para esa conversación durante todo el trayecto. Quizá era porque

( _manos en hombros, atando la capa_ ).

alguien la estaba ayudando.

—La verdad es que esas personas son los débiles. La verdad es que son como niños tras cogerse un berrinche. El mundo es como es. Es responsabilidad de cada uno decidir qué hacer al respecto. A pesar de todo, Jaune ha elegido luchar para construir un mundo mejor para sus hermanas, su familia, todo el mundo. ¿Qué hay de vergonzoso en eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo morir por el futuro? Si todo el mundo pensara como tú, la raza humana se habría extinguido hace siglos.

—¡Basta ya! —grito Gabriel. Estaba fuera de sí.

Ruby estalló en carcajadas, abruptamente.

No era la risa de Summer, ni siquiera se parecía a la de Yang. Era una risa desagradable y cruel, todo lo que ella no quería ser. Pero era un poco ridículo, tenía que admitirlo. ¿De verdad se creía que para intimidarla bastaba con agitar los puños y levantar la voz? Eso, más que otra cosa, la hizo consciente de que vivían en dos mundos distintos. De que estaba separada de la mayor parte de la población, en cierto modo.

—No hables así a mi amiga. Por favor —pidió Jaune.

—¿Pero no la has oído? Acaba de insultar a tu madre, llamándola cobarde, cuando su cuerpo todavía no está frio siquiera. Y ahora se está riendo como si algo de esto fuera gracioso. —Volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella. Era como un cuchillo escondido debajo de la manga—. Ni siquiera puedo soportar mirarte. Me dan arcadas.

—Puede ser. Dejémoslo en que ambos no os habéis comportado como es debido y olvidemos esto, ¿vale?

—Tienes razón —dijo Gabriel—. Lo que has dicho… nunca te perdonaré eso. Pero no es razón para gritarle a una niña. Así que lo siento.

 _No le parece, con ese insulto velado._

Ruby asintió. No quería empeorar la situación. Y claramente no tendría sentido existir, ese hombre nunca daría su brazo a torcer.

—Yo también lo siento.

Tampoco lo decía en serio. Al menos no del todo. Creía en lo que había dicho firmemente. Que si alguien tenía el poder de ayudar, aunque solo fuera un poco, era su responsabilidad hacerlo. No todo el mundo podía tomar esa decisión y no culparía a nadie por eso, pese a lo que podría parecer por cómo había reaccionado. Pero la verdad no cambiaba solo porque fuera inconveniente.

Gabriel se fue.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí con educación, pero definitivamente aún estaba enfadado con Jaune y ella, especialmente. Se notaba por lo tenso que tenía todo el cuerpo.

Una ola de vergüenza la sacudió.

No estaba lista para retirar sus palabras, pero se suponía que estaba aquí por Jaune, para apoyarle. Lo menos que podía haber hecho era escoger mejor sus palabras. Había salido en su defensa, pero ni de lejos en la mejor manera posible.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—No te disculpes. No fue agradable, pero dijiste cosas que él tenía que oír. Y yo también. —Sonrió. O se obligó a sonreír—. Acompáñame. Quiero aprovechar para ensañarte mi casa, aunque no sea la mejor ocasión. Y enseñarte las habitaciones de invitados. No las usa nadie desde hace, así que podrás quedarte con la que más te guste.

Ruby no sabía que decir, así que no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir.

* * *

—Suzanne, sé que estás despierta.

Su hermana no se inmuto. Parecía creer que se estaba marcando un farol, o tal vez sólo estaba siendo testaruda. Jaune soltó un suspiro. Le agarro por un hombro y la sacudió ligeramente, esperando que se diera por vencida. Si esto no funcionaba, se iría y volvería a intentarlo mañana. Quería hablar con ella, pero no presionarla.

Ya había pasado por demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Murmuro y se dio la vuelta, pero nada más. Por mucho que esperara, era una batalla perdida, y era hora de aceptarlo. No debería sorprenderle. Suzanne era la segunda más pequeña de sus hermanas, había cumplido los diez años hace unos pocos meses. No podía entender muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, porque se había ido hace casi un año.

Como por ejemplo, porque nunca volvería a ver a su madre.

Jaune se levantó.

Suspiro profundamente. Lo estaba haciendo con demasiada frecuencia e inmediatez. Si seguía así, acabaría mareándose por la falta de oxígeno.

Sonrió, riéndose de sí mismo.

Había tomado la decisión de ir en contra de los deseos de su madre, de toda su familia, siendo plenamente consciente de lo que eso suponía. Y ahora quería recuperarlo todo, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si su partida no hubiera dañado o permitido que algo vital se pudriera.

—Hermanito…

Jaune se paró en seco.

¿Se había imaginado esa vocecilla? Al girarse, se encontró que la estaba mirando con una expresión vacante.

—Suzanne.

Se acercó a ella.

Le acarició el pelo y las mejillas con una mano, ella se dejó hacer. No podía evitar sentir inquietud. No quería que ninguna de sus hermanas llorara jamás, pero sollozos histéricos habría sido más normal que ese rostro que parecía haber tallado en piedra.

Joder, tenía diez años. Debería ser capaz de leerla como un libro abierto. Y lo había sido.

Pero ya no.

—Te odio —dijo lenta y claramente.

—Lo sé.

—Es culpa tuya que mamá ya no este… o al menos eso dice Alice. Es cierto, ¿Jaune?

Había dicho que le odiaba, pero aún le estaba llamando de esa manera. Era chocante. Por decirlo de algún modo.

—No. Se habría… ido de un modo u otro.

—Pero Alice dice que eso le pasó a mamá porque te quería más a que a todas nosotras.

—No. Por favor, no hables así. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ella nos quería a todos por igual. Éramos sus queridos hijos.

—¿Y ahora no?

—…Suzanne, ella está muerta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que «no está», que no pensara ni sentirá nunca más.

—Oh. —Apretó los labios—. Entonces, a lo mejor yo también estoy muerta.

Aquello le rompió el corazón. Fue sorprendente difícil luchar contras las ganas de llorar. Había esperado que la muerte de mama no le afectara tanto porque era demasiado pequeña, pero ahora se vio obligado a aceptar que los niños entendían mucho más de lo que parecía, aunque no supieran expresarlo.

Jaune clavó la mirada en el techo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Los latidos de su corazón eran como golpes de martillo, le sudaban las manos, el aliento se le había descontrolado en algún momento.

Sintió algo suave sobre sus manos.

Las manos de una niña pequeña.

Volvió a mirarla.

—Entonces puedo seguir queriéndote, ¿verdad? Eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Claro que no —respondió en una voz suave.

Ella le abrazo, apretó la cabeza contra su pecho. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo.

—Me alegro. —Dos palabras, apenas audibles, pero significaron mucho para él.

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente.

Envolvía el mundo con su luz, hacía resplandecer las hojas de los árboles como dust verde, si existiera tal cosa. Por todas partes cantaban los pájaros, llenando el aire de una agradable melodía. No había ni una pequeña nube en el cielo.

En otras palabras, era la mañana perfecta.

En esa mañana, la clase de mañana que hacía que uno quisiera salir y reafirmar su amor por la vida, la familia Arc lo hizo para recordar lo que habían perdido. Por supuesto, ella les acompaño cuando llegó el momento.

Esperaba que Gabriel entrara en cólera nada más verla, pero no fue así. Se limitó a fingir que no existía. No era precisamente enterrar el hacha de guerra, pero se conformaría con eso. De hecho, era lo máximo que podía pedir, dadas las circunstancias.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, la verdad.

Esta era la primera vez que asistía a un funeral, técnicamente, ya era demasiado pequeña cuando murió su madre para recordar gran cosa. Así que no sabía qué esperar. Había leído en alguna parte que en mistral los que lloraban la muerte del difunto se vestían de negro para demostrarlo. Pero en Vale no existía esa extraña tradición, porque los demás también se habían vestido normalmente.

Muchas personas atendieron al funeral.

Más de lo que esperaba. Era agobiante, honestamente. Deseaba un descanso y todo esto no había hecho más que empezar.

Al menos Jaune estaba a su lado.

Mientras la ceremonia progresaba, iba recordando el funeral de mama. A lo mejor no eran del todo correctos, ya que seguramente su mente se había dedicado a llenar los huecos en sus viejos recuerdos. En cualquier caso, empeoraron su estado emocional. Se sentía atrapada.

Un hombre se colocó frente a la multitud y leyó unas palabras de despedida a una mujer que no estaba aquí ni en ninguna parte.

No fue el único.

Hombres, mujeres, cazadores… incluso algunos niños tuvieron su turno para hablar. Todos ellos se sentían agradecidos por diversos motivos. Su empatía y generosidad, su entrega a la comunidad.

Incluso después de ser cazadora, había hecho mucho bien en el mundo.

Por alguna razón, algo sobre eso la molesto, aunque debería haberla hecho feliz.

Mierda, la mitad de las veces no se entendía a sí misma. Solo sabía a ciencia cierta que le picaban los ojos y no se sentía bien. Discretamente, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano.

Se sentía sola. Débil.

Había dejado a Rosa Creciente en la casa, y de repente lamentaba mucho esa decisión. Necesitaba a su bebe para mantener la calma en ciertas situaciones. No le gustaba, pero había aceptado ese hecho sobre ella hace años.

Miro a Jaune.

Pronto, no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Se sentía como si estuviera mirando el mundo que le rodeaba a través de una cámara. Cuando el ataúd de su madre fue bajado al trozo de tierra, esa fachada recibió un duro golpe, casi quebrándose.

Él se lamió los labios para humedecerlos.

—¡Esperad! —grito Jaune.

Habían estado a punto de empezar a echar la tierra sobre el ataúd, pero se pararon. Más de un par de ojos se giró hacía él, y pareció marchitarse bajo el peso de esas miradas. Ruby le cogió de la mano y le dio un apretón.

Jaune la miro. Asintió.

El mensaje estaba claro.

Se levantó de su silla, sobresaliendo del mar de personas sentadas que le rodeaban. Se acercó al trozo de tierra. Al ataúd.

—Antes de eso, tengo que decir unas palabras. Seré todo lo breve posible.

»La historia de mi madre es muy sencilla y se repite en cada esquina de los reinos. De pequeña, quiso ser una heroína y se esforzó por hacer ese sueño realidad, con valor y esperanza en su corazón. Más adelante, el mundo le dio la espalda. Acabo ensuciándose las manos con la sangre de seres humanos, no Grimm, que era para lo que se había entrenado. Entonces reconoció la cara oculta del mundo que siempre se negó a aceptar. Aunque tuvo una buena razón, no pudo soportarlo y dejó que su espada se convirtiera simplemente en una reliquia familiar. Algunos dirían que se rindió…, pero eso no es cierto.

»La verdad es que mi madre fue una heroína. Y solo espero que… —Su voz se quebró—. Solo espero convertirme en un hombre del que ella estaría orgullosa.

Silencio.

Ruby se levantó y se acercó a él con los brazos extendidos a los lados. Jaune aceptó su abrazo sin palabras, finalmente se derrumbó, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar.

Como siguiendo su ejemplo, el resto de la familia se unió al abrazo.

Hubo lágrimas. Gritos.

* * *

Golpes.

Le dolía la cabeza, pero dolor era una palabra insignificante, no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como si un ciempiés se estuviera arrastrando por el interior de su calavera, preparándose para anidar en su cerebro.

Golpes en la puerta.

El extraño llevaba la ropa de su tío Qrow, tenía su misma cara, sus ojos, pero supo de inmediato que se trataba de alguna otra _cosa._

 _¿mama?_

El lugar carecía de olor, pero sentía algo en el aire, tan apreciable como los latidos de su corazón. La muerte, la decadencia.

 _¡Madre!_

De alguna manera, acabo donde no debía. Vio, tumbada sobre una mesa, una mujer vestida de blanco, el brillo de un ojo plateado que colgaba de su cuenca como piel muerta. Su expresión era una instantánea de horror y dolor, pero había algo casi hermoso sobre el maquillaje rojo

sangre

que cubría su rostro en abundancia. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en trozos. Las entrañas le colgaban por fuera, a través de los agujeros en su ropa sucia y desgastada. Sus piernas estaban retorcidas en ángulos extraños. Y los ojos

¡Oh, madre!

Los había vuelto a abrir.

Sintió que alguien, algo, la agarraba por el cuello. Las frías manos de su madre. Una cálida sonrisa que le daba la bienvenida a casa.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe. Chillando, gritando, ahogada en sudor y completamente sola en la fría y agría oscuridad de la noche.

Busco a ciegas el interruptor de la lámpara de noche, impedida por su ciego pánico. Al principio no lo encontró, se puso aún más aterrada si cabe, pero al final dio con él. Sin embargo, los fantasmas de su mente estaban ahí para quedarse, y la luz no le trajo el consuelo esperado. Ruby se hizo un ovillo, se abrazó las rodillas y empezó a mecerse adelante y hacía atrás rápidamente, como una niña pequeña que necesitaba a su mama. No podía parar de temblar, por alguna razón.

 _no es real, no lo es._

Ya no. Pero lo había sido. Por eso la luz no había hecho nada por ella, porque, igual que siempre, no podía decirse que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero no se levantó para ir al baño. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero tenía la sensación de que podría pasarle cualquier cosa si se adentraba en la oscuridad exterior. Incluso, por poner un ejemplo… toparse con monstruos que no existían.

Al final, se deshizo de ese miedo irracional, por el momento, y se fue.

No vómito. Pero casi.

Mejor no volver a la habitación. Sabía que no podría dormirse después de pasar por algo como eso, una variación tan intensa y horrenda de su usual pesadilla. O una continuación, mejor dicho. Siempre podía matar el tiempo navegando por la red o contemplando como debería mejorar su arma, ya que no creía en eso de que no podía ser mejor.

Estaba harta de sentir miedo.

Bajo al salón a oscuras, procurando no hacer ruido para no molestar a nadie. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y miro por la ventana. Por lo oscuro que estaba fuera, aún quedaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer.

Mañana, volverían a Beacon y, poco a poco, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Tenía que creer que las cosas no cambiarían para siempre, aunque costara. Mantener la esperanza.

Se había olvidado del pergamino en la habitación, así que adiós a eso de navegar por la red. No tenía ganas de volver sobre sus pasos solo para buscarlo. Tendría que usar la imaginación para mantenerse ocupada. Qué remedio.

Lo intento, pero no fue capaz.

Su semblanza reflejaba su espíritu. En otras palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse quieta, a no hacer o pensar en nada en particular. Siempre tenía que tener algo entre manos, hasta el punto que por falta de ello a veces simplemente se ponía a dar vueltas en círculos, como un perro persiguiéndose la cola.

Así que al final, aunque no quería quedarse dormida, empezó a contar ovejas por eso.

No era lo peor que había hecho estando muerta de aburrimiento, pero hizo que quisiera dormirse, aunque no funciono para eso.

Oyó un golpe. Lejos, en el piso de arriba.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Al principio pensó que se lo había imaginado, que era un sonido que había escupido su cerebro mientras se quedaba dormida, pero luego hubo una serie de pasos.

Alguien se había despertado también. ¿Y que tenía de raro eso en una casa donde había diez personas?

Respiro hondo. Soltó el aíre.

Esperaba que la persona, fuera quien fuera, volviese a su habitación. No estaba de humor para mantener una conversación con alguien ahora. Si era Jaune… tendría que obligarse a hacerlo.

Más pasos. El sonido de la madera al crujir.

Si, ese alguien estaba bajando por las escaleras. Mierda.

A través del cristal de la puerta, vio pasar a Jaune por el pasillo. No al salón, se desvió. Había dos o tres cuartos de baño arriba, así que no creía que hubiera bajado por eso. Pero ¿entonces porque?

Se levantó.

Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, para que no chirriara.

Justo a tiempo para ver como Jaune salía a la calle. No se le ocurría que podía hacer a estas horas de la noche, pero espero un poco y le siguió fuera.

No, en realidad sí que tenía algunas ideas.

No podía seguir engañandose a sí misma.

El vago miedo de que estuviera pensando en suicidarse que la había perseguido desde que se enteró de la muerte de su madre se cristalizó gracias a esto. Por eso estaba manteniendo la distancia. Si lo intentaba, como mucho se temía, intervendría y podría lidiar con el problema. Si aparecía antes de eso, Jaune lo pospondría y no sería capaz de ayudarle. Al menos eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Nunca se había visto en esta situación antes. No lo tenía todo claro.

Había luna llena. Aparte de la difusa luz de la luna, solo había alguna que otra farola para iluminar el camino. Le ataco el impulso de volver a Rosa Creciente para sentirse más segura. Luchó contra él.

Si perdía tiempo, a lo mejor también perdería a una persona que le importaba mucho.

No se había fijado en por dónde iban o hacía donde, así que se dio cuenta por sorpresa de que había llegado al cementerio donde enterraron a su madre.

¿Quería visitarla? Es decir, ¿visitar su tumba?

Eso no quitaba que fuera para poder despedirse de ella antes de morir, claro. Pero, por alguna razón, esa idea consiguió tranquilizarla. Pensaba que si alguna vez caía en la desesperación y consideraba seriamente el suicidio, aun así no tendría valor para hacerlo el lugar donde descansaba su madre. Aunque creía que la vida después de la muerte no era más que una mentira reconfortante en la que todo el mundo quería creer.

Cuando Jaune se paró, se sentó sobre la hierba, delante de la tumba de su madre.

No se oyó nada, pero seguramente estaba hablando con ella dentro de su corazón. O pensando en que decir.

Ruby se armó de valor y salió de su escondite.

—Es una noche preciosa, ¿no crees? —Jaune habló antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Al principio dudo, pensando que estaba hablando con la tumba, pero incluso con la penumbra no tardó en darse cuenta de que había girado la cabeza hacía ella.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?

—Desde el principio. No tenía ganas de hablar, por eso no dije nada. Pero ahora… cambie de opinión, supongo.

Ruby dudo por un momento. Se sentó a su lado, abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho. No le gustaba ensuciarse su falda de combate cuando podía evitarlo, pero hoy haría una excepción.

—Jaune… —dijo dubitativamente—. ¿Estás pensando en… suicidarte?

Él estalló en carcajadas. Un sonido repentino, discordante. Y muy falso.

—No. Ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza. Me siento mal, pero hacerle eso a mi familia, y tan pronto después de la muerte de mama… No. Nunca.

Ruby no se lo creía del todo.

No estaba segura de sí el mismo se creía, a decir verdad. Ella había estado en su situación en otro tiempo e incluso peor, aunque no estaba bien decirlo. ¿Qué le habría dicho su psicóloga?

Ni idea.

Mientras el silencio se alargaba hasta pasar de incómodo, intento pensar en algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, aunque solo fuera un poco.

En cierto modo, era arrogante pensar que podía conseguirlo. Solo le conocía por un semestre, casi. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que conseguiría lo que su padre y sus hermanos no habían podido? Al principio, había estado tan segura que su presencia sería buena para Jaune. Ahora ni siquiera entendía la razón de su convicción.

—Dijiste que tu madre también murió. Que viste su cadáver mutilado. ¿Cómo puedes sonreír abiertamente con tanta facilidad?

Ruby esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Porque a ti te parece fácil. No hay otra razón. Puedo y sonrió con naturalidad, no me mal intérpretes. Pero costó años de práctica, de engañarme a mi misma. Incluso hoy en día, a veces tengo que recordar a la niña pequeña que fui hace todos esos años e imitarla para conseguirlo.

Me gustaría decirte que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero no es así, no del todo. Aún me persiguen las pesadillas. Aún sueño con lo que podía haber sido. No hay respuestas fáciles para cosas como estas. Pero siento que debes oír que… no es tan difícil, el día a día, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer ahora. Puedes seguir adelante.

—Pero no superarlo.

—Es una idea hermosa, y por eso las personas quieren creer en ella, pero no es posible. Al menos no lo creo. Como mucho, puedes conformarte con el hueco entre la persona que eras antes y en la que te convertirás.

Jaune la miro a los ojos desde que empezaron a hablar. La luz de la luna le dio a su cabello un aspecto etéreo, como si estuviera sumergido en agua.

—¿Qué crees que supondrá eso para mí?

—Tú eres tú, Jaune. Pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás un corazón fuerte y amable.

Jaune se inclinó para besarla.

Ruby se echó atrás apresuradamente, apartó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —balbuceó—. Pensé que te gustaba.

—Y me gustas. Pero…

—¿No eres tú, soy yo?

—Sí. Suena como una excusa, pero es la verdad. Veras, Jaune, no entre en Beacon porque quería ser famosa o por necesidades económicas. Quería ser una heroína como mi madre. Una relación íntima con alguien sería una distracción, y se me quedara embarazada todo mi esfuerzo y sacrificio se iría por la borda.

—Eso no es cierto. O no del todo. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? De casarte, tener una familia… y un día dejar solo a los hijos que tenga. Porque siempre existe ese riesgo en este trabajo. Porque eso es lo que hizo tu madre.

Ruby se quedó helada.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, había dado en el clavo. Tener una familia era de uno de sus mayores deseos, pero sabía que más probable era que muriese como su madre. No podía hacerles eso a su hijo o hija y su marido, fuera quien fuera. Sería más doloroso que cualquier cosa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró insegura—. Pero no importa. De un modo u otro, no quiero correr ese riesgo. No quiero ni pensar en construir una relación hasta que me gradúe.

Jaune asintió distraídamente.

Se acercó aún más a ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Jaune, no. En serio. Quizás haríamos buena pareja, pero no es el momento. No me obligues a… apartarte.

—Dijiste que te gusto.

—Como amigo, puede que como algo más. No lo sé. Solo tengo quince años y el romance es la menor de mis preocupaciones, así que no he pasado el tiempo suficiente pensando para averiguar cómo se llama lo que siento por ti. Además… —La voz le tembló—, la última vez que intentaste camelar a Weiss fue hace seis días. Si tienes que conformarte conmigo, entonces es mejor que no estemos juntos.

Jaune reaccionó como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—No es eso. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, que eres la chica en la que debería haberme fijado desde el principio. Weiss no fue más que el encaprichamiento de un niño estúpido que ni siquiera sabía lo que es el amor.

—Te creo —dijo despacio y al cabo de un rato—. Aun así, si acabamos juntos o no se verá con el tiempo. No cambiare de opinión por eso.

—Está bien. —Suspiro—. Lo siento.

—Hablas como si hubieras estado a punto de tirarme al suelo y violarme —dijo con voz suave—. Te sientes un poco perdido y necesitado, eso es todo. No tienes que castigarte por algo que no tiene importancia.

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—La tiene para mí. Sabía que era débil, pero no hasta este punto. La verdad es que necesito a alguien y me habría bastado con cualquiera. Eso no significa que te haya mentido, pero…

—No te esfuerces. Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Jaune asintió.

—Esa oferta, la de un hombro en el que llorar… ¿sigue abierta?

—Sí. Claro que sí. Ven aquí.

Ruby le abrazó sin reservaciones, a pesar de lo que había intentado hacer solo hace un momento.

Durante un tiempo estuvo con la cabeza contra su hombro, muy quieto y muy callado, pero al final se derrumbó, llorando de una manera en la había creído que solo podían llorar los niños pequeños antes de conocer el dolor de verdad.

 _Quizá podría llegar a amarle_ , pensó.

Bajo la luz de la luna, a su lado, muy juntos, ella se echó a llorar silenciosamente. Y se sintió más cercana a él que a cualquier otra persona en toda su vida.

 _fin._


	2. Hojas caídas

**Hojas caídas**

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Blake. —¿De qué querías hablar?

Ella la había arrastrado a una clase vacía porque era lugar más privado que se le había ocurrido. Ruby y Yang podrían interrumpirles en el dormitorio, y esta era una conversación que necesitaban tener. Aunque no estaba segura de como comenzarla.

—Dame un momento—dijo Weiss—. Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Por suerte, Blake no le replicó con algo como «deberías haber hecho eso antes de llamarme». En realidad lo había hecho, o pensaba que lo había hecho. Ahora que la tenía delante, todas las frases que se le habían ocurrido escaparon de su cabeza, dejándola en blanco, buscando algo incierto a ciegas.

Decidió empezar de la manera más sencilla.

—Lo siento.

Blake arqueó una ceja.

—Sí es por lo de antes, ya lo hemos resuelto, y nos hemos perdonado. ¿No?

—No me digas que eso fue resolverlo—respondió, con un poco más de hostilidad de lo que había pretendido—. Quedamos bien delante del equipo, pero tú y yo sabemos que esto no se a acabado, ni mucho menos. Así que no te hagas la tonta, por favor. Esto me esta costando un gran esfuerzo. No estoy acostumbrada a disculparme, a agachar la cabeza delante de nadie. Así que, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

—Te escucho—dijo Blake, despacito y al cabo de un rato.

Retrocedió, se subió a una de las mesas, cruzó una pierna sobre otra y puso las manos, también una sobre otra, en su rodilla.

Weiss se apoyó en la pared con la espalda y una bota.

—Importa que fueras del Colmillo Blanco. —dijo—. Al menos a mí sí me importa. Porque siento que no te conozco, no porque crea que seas una amenaza ni nada de eso. ¿Por qué te uniste?

—Cuando lo hice, el Colmillo Blanco no era así. Éramos un grupo que protestaba pacíficamente, que buscaba la igualdad. En cuanto al motivo, eso no podía ser más obvio.

—¿Cuándo te fuiste?

—…Años después de que mi padre dejara el cargo porque la organización se estaba radicalizando—admitió—. Pensé que era mi deber como fauno luchar junto a los míos. Que después de años de intentar cambiar la situación por las buenas, era hora de hacerlo por las malas.

—¿Has hecho daño a alguna persona?

—Sí—dijo, y de pronto se interesó por la pared.

Weiss apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Has… me da miedo hacer esta pregunta, pero tengo que hacerla, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para echarme atrás. ¿Has matado a alguien? No hace falta que respondas, ve la respuesta claramente en tu cara. ¿Cómo pudiste justificar algo así?

—Porque algo necesitaba cambiar, Weiss. Eso es lo que me decía. Y en parte es cierto, aunque no es ninguna justificación para cometer atrocidades. Incluso tú debes admitirlo. A este ritmo, nos destruiremos entre nosotros, más tarde o más temprano. Y los Grimm devoraran las sobras. La humanidad siempre ha estado empujándonos, y cada vez lo hacen con más fuerza porque hemos empezado a devolverles los empujones.

—No cambies de tema. Sino estas preparada para hablar con el corazón en la mano, bien, lo aceptó, pero entonces esto es inútil y debería irme ahora mismo.

—No cambie de…

—Sí, sí que lo hiciste. Y deberías admitirlo. El por qué mataste no tiene nada que ver con si la existencia del Colmillo Blanco está justificada o no.

Blake bajo de la mesa, se irguió como una gata y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación en un semicírculo, intranquila, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La miraba como si estuviera atrapada como un enemigo y, lo admitía, estaba consiguiendo ponerla nerviosa.

Ese comportamiento debía ser un residuo del entrenamiento que recibió en el Colmillo Blanco. Analizar al enemigo, tener en mente las rutas de escape, nunca bajar la guardia. Que estuviera cayendo en antiguos patrones no decía nada bueno sobre sus posibilidades de dejar atrás su pasado de una vez por todas.

Aun así, Weiss no pronunció palabra. Le dio tiempo para que organizara sus pensamientos.

—Ya te lo dije. Porque pensé que algo necesitaba cambiar, me convertí en un soldado que no cuestionaba sus órdenes. Peor aún, que no sentía la necesidad de cuestionarlas, pues eran evidentemente correctas y necesarias. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que mate a una persona. Le mire a los ojos mientras moría y no sentí nada. Ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Porque era un soldado, uno de los opresores.

Quizá hablar con ella no había tan buena idea. La distancia entre ellas estaba creciendo más y más, a una velocidad de vértigo, en vez de cerrarse. Era impensable que hubiera dormido durante semanas en la misma habitación que una persona como ella.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—continuo—, deje el Colmillo Blanco cuando íbamos a atracar un tren, Adam y yo solos...

—¿Quién es Adam?

—Mi mejor amigo. Mi mentor. Y también el que pensé que era el amor de mi vida. El caso es que íbamos a robarlo, dar el Dust a los que más lo necesitaban, pero a Adam no le importaban las vidas de la tripulación. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con las vidas de gente inocente solo para conseguir lo que quería. Y entonces empecé a dudar, a hacerme preguntas. Y me fui.

Weiss estalló en carcajadas. No pudo evitarlo. Aunque había hecho esto con intención de reconciliarse definitivamente con Blake, de dejar sus diferencias atrás.

—Bien por ti. Bien por ti, pero ¿acaso crees que los "soldados" que mataste no tenían seres queridos que iban a llorar por ellos?

Por la forma en la que había hablado de ello, probablemente no había matado a ninguno de sus familiares. Aun así, se estremecía al pensar que Blake había sido parte de la sombra que había estado cerniéndose sobre ella desde que tuvo uso de razón. Ella no entendía como se había sentido, y parecía no tener interés en entenderlo.

Muchos de sus familiares habían desaparecido así, sin más, de un día para otro. Y había captando susurros sobre el Colmillo Blanco, sobre asesinatos, atentados, pero por supuesto había sido demasiado joven para comprendedlos realmente. Para ella, eran como la muerte, algo incomprensible y aterrador.

Se había pasado muchas noches temblando bajo las sabanas temiendo seriamente que el Colmillo Blanco viniera a por ella.

Y cuando creció, cuando de verdad llegó a comprender de lo que se trataba, solo había ido a peor. Todos los intentos de asesinarla habían sido frustrados, aunque más por suerte que por otra cosa, pero en el proceso había visto cosas horribles. Más cosas de las que debería ver una chica de su edad en un mundo justo.

—No—respondió Blake—. Me arrepiento de lo que hice. Todos los días lamento no haberme ido al principio de todo este desastre.

—Te fuiste. Así, sin más. Permitiste que Adam robara el Dust, que hiciera lo que planeaba. Solo te salvaste a ti misma.

Blake agachó la cabeza.

—¡Nada de eso! Si tienes el valor para luchar por la igualdad entre los faunos y los seres humanos siguiendo tu propio camino, no el del Colmillo Blanco, ¡entonces mírame a los ojos! ¡Mírame!

Weiss respiraba pesadamente. Se estaba agitando, perdiendo el control. Si seguía así alguien la iba a oír, y si interrumpían la conversación nunca la iban a terminar. Lo único que terminaría sería su amistad. Pero de todos modos, no estaba segura de querer seguir siendo amiga de esa persona.

Blake se puso en movimiento, dirigida hacia la puerta, por supuesto. Ya lo había anticipado. Se le adelantó, le bloqueo el camino con su cuerpo.

—No podemos dejar que esto acabe así —dijo Weiss—. Si sales por esa puerta ahora, puedes decir adiós al equipo, porque nunca seremos del todo uno. Sabes que tengo razón. Y sé que yo te importo más bien poco, pero no hagas que Yang y Ruby tengan que vivir con eso.

Esta vez, hizo algo que la sorprendió. La agarró por los hombros y la golpeó contra la puerta. Blake, finalmente, la estaba mirando a los ojos. Allí había una rabia impotente que pronto fue reemplazada por vacilación y un poco de miedo.

—Si me hubiera enfrentado a él, me habría matado.

¿De verdad, o acaso fue porque no tuviste el valor suficiente para enfrentarte al hombre que amaste, que aun amas, a pesar de que eso supondría permitir que matara a la tripulación? Pensó esto, pero no lo dijo. Si lo hiciera esta conversación pasaría de cosas que había que decir a pura crueldad. Y mucho se podía decir sobre su actitud, pero Weiss Schnee no era cruel.

—Entonces dilo tal y como es. No pretendas que es un gran cambio, un paso hacia delante. Aun no has dado ni un solo paso en tu camino a la redención. No tienes derecho a sentirte bien contigo misma solo porque has tomado una única decisión correcta. ¿Crees que la vida es tan sencilla?

—…No. Tienes razón. Pero no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo, y estoy sola…

—¿Es que no entendiste nada? Somos un equipo. No estás sola, ya no, y nunca vas a volver a estarlo. Puedes apoyarte en nosotras.

—No es tan fácil confiar en otra persona. Ni siquiera os conozco tan bien, ni vosotras a mí.

—Sabes lo suficiente. Sabes que te ayudaríamos aunque no quieras saber nada de nosotras. Deja de poner excusas, tú eres el problema principal. Sé que yo no te lo he puesto más fácil, y lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no nos puedes echar la culpa de tus problemas de confianza. Mira, sé que es terrible como tratan a los tuyos…

—¿Si? Podrías haberme engañado. Siempre justificas las prácticas laborales de tu compañía, y eso no solo supone justificar y aceptar el asesinato de los míos, como has expresado tan elocuentemente, sino la tortura. Porque eso es lo que es. Una tortura de la que no todos escapan con sus vidas.

¿Cómo había dado la vuelta a la conversación tan rápido? Hasta se sentía un poco mareada.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Créeme.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Tu estas orgullosa de tu patrimonio, ¿verdad? ¿De ser una fauno?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Pues bien, yo no quiero avergonzarme de ser una Schnee. Aunque sé que hay razones de sobra para eso.

Blake enmudeció. La miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—O mejor dicho, hay muchas razones por las que debería avergonzarme. Pero no. Me niego. Mi padre es un bastardo irremediable que estaría mejor muerto, pero mi madre no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ni mi hermana. Mi hermana y yo queremos salir de su sombra, y lo haremos. Con el tiempo. Llegara el día en el que papa… Jacques no tendrá ningún poder, sino que estará en mis manos.

»Y cambiare las cosas. Porque creo que es lo correcto. Porque tienes razón, algo tiene que cambiar, tarde o temprano, por el bien de todos, humanos y faunos por igual. No hay derecho a que os traten así solo por tener algunas diferencias.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir, que la discriminación no es por tener partes de animales. No me mal intérpretes, para algunas personas eso es todo, pero el verdadero motivo, la raíz del problema, es otro.

—¿De verdad?

Weiss nunca se había preguntado cual era el motivo por el cual se discriminaba a los faunos, porque le parecía bastante evidente. Que fueran en parte animales y, más recientemente, los actos terroristas del Colmillo Blanco. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?

—De verdad. No me gusta hablar de esto, solo pensar en ello hace que me sienta enferma, pero te mereces que sea sincera. Que hable con el corazón en la mano. Así que te lo diré. Cierra los ojos e imagina lo que te voy a contar.

—Blake, por favor, apreció el esfuerzo, pero dilo directamente y de una forma clara.

—Estoy intentando no solo contártelo, sino que lo entiendas de verdad. Así que recompensa un esfuerzo con un esfuerzo. Sígueme el juego.

Bueno, si lo decía así, no podía negarse. Weiss cerró los ojos y espero.

—Eres una mujer en tiempos antiguos. Has estado luchando toda la vida contra los Grimm, porque la voluntad propia no es un factor, todo el que pueda sujetar un arma debe luchar para proteger lo poco que tenéis. No hay paredes que os protejan de los Grimm, sólo eso, la sangre de los vuestros.

»Tenéis contacto con algunos asentamientos cercanos, tratos, ayuda con la caza y ese tipo de cosas, pero el mundo es algo inmenso y en su mayoría desconocido. Y de repente aparecen personas extrañas que visten de manera diferente, hablan de manera diferente. Pero los aceptáis, los integráis. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, el lugar al que llamáis hogar podría ser borrado de la faz de la tierra de un día para otro, y siempre hace falta más mano de obra, más cazadores, más gente que pueda hacer frente a los Grimm.

»Excepto que no tardáis en descubrir que no son del todo humanos. Algunos tienen orejas de gato, otros colmillos de lobo, otros cuernos de toro. Poseen la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad, de romperte un brazo de un solo puñetazo o puede que incluso matarte. Oh, qué horror, son monstruos. No pertenecen aquí, en el mundo humano. Así que corra la sangre.

Al principio el tono de Blake había sido desapasionado, seco, pero a medida que contaba la historia su rabia y su desesperación se acercaban más a la superficie. Su voz temblaba, sus sentimientos borboteaban como la lava justo debajo de las palabras.

A Weiss se le revolvió el estomagó. Ya había entendido el sentido de la historia, y era algo horrible, aunque tenía mucho sentido.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, consciente de que, muy a su pesar, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Estás diciendo que os ven como monstruos. No, peor aún, que no estáis muy lejos de ser Grimm.

—Así es. A vuestros ojos somos un enemigo, un error de la naturaleza. Muchos piensan que algún día vamos a darnos la vuelta, masacraros a todos y de alguno permitir que los Grimm entren en los reinos.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar así?

Excepto que ella lo sabía muy bien. Aunque no lo había dicho directamente, ¿no había pensado en el Colmillo Blanco como un enemigo de la humanidad? ¿No les había puesto en el mismo nivel que los Grimm?

—No busques lógica donde no la hay. Se basan solo en el miedo y en el dolor. Además, ya no tiene sentido pensar en eso. Porque el Colmillo Blanco os está dando la razón, justificando cualquier maltratado que hayan sufrido y sufrirán los faunos. Incluso ahora llevan mascaras al estilo de los Grimm. Entiendo que era una forma de burlarse de esa idea, pero ellos no lo ven así, solo piensan que por fin, por fin esos faunos degenerados han mostrado su verdadero rostro al mundo. Por fin ha acabado la farsa.

Blake entrecerró los ojos. Dos o tres lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Estoy harta —dijo, en una voz muy débil y muy vulnerable—. Harta de todo esto.

Weiss le tocó la cara y simplemente dejó la mano ahí, no fue más allá. Limpiarle las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos le parecía un gesto insignificante, casi insultante, en comparación con la profundidad del dolor que guardaba en su interior.

—La cicatriz en mi rostro…—dijo ella, dubitativa. Levanto la mano, trazó la cicatriz con los dedos, suavemente, con sumo cuidado, como si todavía sangrara. Un dolor fantasmal que había arrastrado durante casi diez años—. De pequeña fui una Schnee perfecta de la cabeza a los pies. Inteligente, aplicada, elegante en cómo vestía y en mi comportamiento. Y mi voz me hacía destacar. Mi padre estaba satisfecho. Para el, era la Schnee perfecta. Había caído con naturalidad en el papel que él había creado para mí en su narrativa personal del mundo.

»De golpe, sin darme cuenta, empecé a odiarme a mí misma. Así que para mancillar mi imagen sin imperfecciones, un día cogí un cuchillo y me raje la cara. Violentamente, sin miramientos. Casi me saque el ojo.

»¿Sabes cuál es la guinda del pastel? ¿Lo más gracioso de todo esto? Cuando salí del hospital y me mire el rostro por primera vez, me sentí a gusto con mi cuerpo. Fue la primera vez en la que me sentí como yo misma. En vez de intentar comprender porque había hecho una cosa así, Jacques trató de amedrentarme para que no volviera a repetirlo, no me ofreció más que despreció.

»Y aun así pretende que me quiere, sigue intentando controlar mi vida. Yo… quiero matarle. Más que eso, quiero borrar su nombre de la faz de la tierra, destruir todo lo que él ha construido.

»Cambiare las cosas, Blake. Te lo prometo. Lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, no puedo cambiar el futuro de los faunos desde mi perspectiva como humana. Cuando llegue al poder, ¿me ayudaras? ¿Me aconsejaras cuando lo necesite?

Blake levantó la cabeza. Eso que veía en sus ojos… ¿era esperanza? Sí, un punto de luz en un futuro que estaba a oscuras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía un plan concreto.

—Claro. Claro, lo que necesites.

—¿Blake?

—¿Si?

—Lo siento. Yo no quería que esta conversación fuese así. No pretendía juzgarte, y de verdad que no te culpo por lo que hiciste. Me basta con saber que ya no estás ahí. Qué estás dispuesta a cambiar.

Blake asintió débilmente. Sus hombros temblaban mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Aunque en realidad no la conocía, como ella había dicho. No ahora. Pero esto era un principio, un paso en la dirección correcta.

—Os quiero a todas. Vosotras tres sois la familia que debería haber tenido, y tenía tanto de miedo de haber dañado esto irreparablemente. De que iba a perderos. Me entendéis, me soportáis, y nunca he sido tan feliz como en estos pocos meses que he pasado en Beacon. Lo siento.

—Soy yo quien debería disculparse. Dije muchas cosas hirientes aunque sabía que tenías razón, que solo estaba intentando esconderme de la verdad.

—No. Tú eres quien tenía razón, Blake. Tú. El Colmillo Blanco es un síntoma, no la enfermedad.

Sécate los ojos y vámonos. No quiero preocupar a las demás.

Blake lo hizo.

—Si necesitas un momento…—dijo Weiss.

—No. No, no te preocupes. Vámonos de aquí.


	3. Roja como las rosas

**Roja como las rosas**

—Ruby.

Ella pegó un salto, y casi saco a Rosa Creciente, pero antes de que pudiera pasar nada se dio cuenta de que esa era la voz de Blake. Respiro hondo, soltó el aire, volvió a llenarse los pulmones.

—Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

—Pues sí —dijo, mirándola por encima del hombro desde el tronco en el que estaba sentada—. Pero ser silenciosa es tu especialidad, supongo. ¿Ya ha llegado el cambio de turno? ¿Tan pronto? Quizá me he dormido.

—No, aún queda un rato. Solo, bueno… —Se sentó a su lado, junto las manos sobre su regazo—. Quería hablar contigo. A solas.

—Si es para disculparte personalmente, a mí no me hace falta, ni quiero que lo hagas. Como te dije antes. Ve a Yang. Ella sí que puede que te guarde algo de rencor por eso… Pero no te preocupes. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer por cómo actúa a veces, no es de a las que les dura los enfados.

Blake apartó la mirada.

—Quería darte las gracias. Por ser comprensiva, aunque no me lo merezco.

—¿Por qué piensas así?

—Siento que todo este tiempo he estado dando vueltas en círculos, buscando un espejismo. Pensé que estaba siendo fuerte, que abandonar a las personas que más me importan por su bien era un signo de la fortaleza de mi carácter. Pero en realidad solo estaba huyendo de mi misma, del dolor y el miedo. Es decir, para protegerme. La misma razón por la que llegue a Beacon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandone el Colmillo Blanco, pero no he cambiado nada.

Ruby apretó los puños.

—¿Te odias a ti misma?

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Soy una vagabunda. Por ser quien soy, no hay un lugar para mí en el mundo humano. Y hace años casi destruyo mi hogar con mis propias manos. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba. Ahora reconozco que aquí es donde pertenezco. Con vosotras. Mis amigas, mi familia. Debería haberme quedado. Debería haber estado ahí para apoyaros.

Ruby agarro la mano de Blake con la suya, apretó.

—Lo que importa es que volvemos a estar juntas —repitió—. No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. Todas lo entendemos y Yang te perdonara con el tiempo. Sé que duele, pero es la que peor se tomó tu huida, no puedes esperar que te acepte así, sin más. No en un día. Y tienes que poner de tu parte, no solo esperar a ser perdona. No todo el mundo es como yo.

Ella asintió débilmente.

—No has cambiado nada —murmuró ella, con la cabeza gacha, mirando la hierba entre sus pies—. Weiss, Yang, incluso Jaune son tan distintos a como los recordaba. Pero tú eres como… una imagen de un viejo sueño.

—Vaya, igual que Oscar. ¿Por qué le ha dado a todo el mundo por decir eso? Bueno, al menos tú no suenas como si me estuvieras acusando de algo.

—¿Qué pasó con Oscar?

Ruby se revolvió en el sitio, incomoda. No quería hablar de ello, pero llegados a este punto tampoco podía evitarlo sin que fuera obvio que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—No gran cosa. No estaba manejando bien todo esto, ¿y cómo no? Es demasiado hasta para nosotras, que llevamos luchando durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, que estamos preparadas, aunque solo sea un poco, para estas cosas. Pero él… Lo siento, estoy divagando.

—Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—En fin, el caso es que me confrontó. Me pregunto a gritos cómo podía estar tan calmada. Entiendo porque reacciono de esa manera, que alguna vez la gota tenía que colmar el vaso. Pero a mí me sonó como si estuviera diciendo que no tengo corazón. Me afectó especialmente porque es algo que una parte de mí me ha estado susurrando desde aquel día. No las conocía bien. Ni a Pyrrha ni a Penny. Me agradaban, se lo suficiente sobre ellas para pensar que eran buenas personas y no se merecen lo que les pasó, pero… lo que me unía a ellas era una conexión superficial. Puedo contar con una mano las veces que tuve una conversación con Pyrrha o Penny.

—No. Ruby, no. —Sonaba horrorizada.

—Me importan más ahora que están muertas de lo que lo hicieron mientras aún estaban vivas —confesó en una voz pequeña, casi inaudible, avergonzada de sí misma.

Había pensado que hablar de esto con alguien la haría sentirse mejor, pero fue más bien al contrario. Era como si al expresar esos sentimientos con palabras los hubiera hecho más reales. Le dolía el corazón.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Tengo dos años menos que tú, pero no soy una niña. ¡No puedes decirme como me siento!

Blake se quedó estupefacta. La miraba como si no estuviera segura de que estaba viendo.

Ruby se levantó del tronco, dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a la hoguera de campamento que ella había hecho. No tenía adonde ir. Donde esconderse, pues de nada servía tratar de esconderse de uno mismo.

Se quedó allí parada, mirando la oscuridad que se extendía por el paisaje que la rodeaba, cubriéndolo como una vieja manta.

Miro sin ver.

—No quería decir eso —dijo Blake al final.

—Lo sé.

—…He matado en el pasado. No a Grimm, sino a otras personas.

Ruby se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ya se lo había imaginado, pero oírlo de su boca era una cosa bien distinta.

—Pensé que era algo que debía hacer —continuó pensativamente—, así que no sentí arrepentimiento ni dolor. Algunas pesadillas, pero ¿qué es eso comparado con la magnitud de quitarle la vida a alguien? Después de dejar el Colmillo Blanco, de darme cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar Adam, revalúe todo lo que hice en aquellos años. Los crímenes que cometí. Ahora tienen un peso en mi mente, recuerdo todas sus caras, como murieron. A veces siento como si me estuviera ahogando…

—No tienes que hacer esto, Blake. Abrirte en canal, intentar reconfortarme compartiendo una experiencia similar y una lección. Sé que quedarse atrapado en el pasado no lleva a nada. No me voy a romper bajo el peso de mis recuerdos de ellas, soy más fuerte que eso. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto y como ha pasado tanto tiempo me emocione un poco. Eso es todo.

—Estás llorando.

Su primer impulso fue negar sus palabras, pero tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón; su visión estaba empañada por las lágrimas. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo y, aun así, las lágrimas no paraban.

Blake echó un vistazo a su pergamino.

—Se ha acabado tu turno, puedes irte a descansar.

—Blake… ¿puede quedarme aquí contigo?

Ella no respondió. Sintió la necesidad de decir algo más, de explicarse.

—Soy la líder del equipo. El centro de nuestro grupo. Si me ven llorar, si ven que me he derrumbado… —Trago saliva—. No puedo permitir eso.

Blake asintió.

Ruby se tumbó sobre el tronco, colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo, cerró los ojos. No le gustaba sentirse… joven, infantil, incapaz, pero esta noche tendría que pasarlo por alto, porque necesitaba el contacto físico. Esa cercanía.

Blake le acarició el pelo, la cara.

—Me haces sentir que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes —dijo ella.

—¿Eso es bueno?

Blake rió amargamente.

—No tanto. Porque es imposible, de un modo u otro. Pero es hermoso poder creer en eso, aunque solo sea por un momento.

Ruby recordó su primer encuentro, trozos de la conversación que tuvieron. Era difícil asimilar que había pasado solo hacía un año, pero era cierto.

—Puede que no. Pero estamos aquí para mejor las cosas, ¿o me equivoco?

No podía saber si la estaba mirando, ni qué clase de expresión tenía en el rostro.

—No —dijo, despacio y al cabo de un rato.

* * *

Cuando Ruby se despertó, descubrió que estaba sola.

Era una noche sin luna, y la luz de las estrellas y la hoguera no parecía ser suficiente, ni mucho menos, estando sola. Hacía tiempo que había superado el miedo a la oscuridad, pero tenía que admitir que era un poco abrumadora. Allí podría estar acechando cualquier cosa. O cualquier persona, lo que podría ser mucho peor.

Se levantó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía más cansada que antes de irse a dormir, no menos, algo común en ella últimamente. Por supuesto, no se había hecho ningún favor durmiendo en tan mala posición y sobre un tronco.

Blake debía haberla dejado ahí para ir a llamar a la persona a la que le tocaba el siguiente turno.

Se preguntó si se notaría que había estado llorando, incluso después de tanto tiempo, pero no tenía donde mirarse. No tenía un espejo de mano, nunca le había parecido necesario, pero ahora deseo haberse comprado uno. Le habría permitido tranquilizarse.

Hecho hacía atrás la cabeza todo lo posible. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Todos los días pensaba en permitirse derrumbarse, dejar escapar todo el dolor y la rabia que había ido encerrando bajo llave en su corazón. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, algo en el equipo se rompería. No le había mentido a Blake. Sabía muy bien cuál era su papel en el equipo, ahora y siempre.

Necesitaban saber que seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pues eso les ayudaría a manejar su propio dolor. Y si eso lo hacía más difícil para ella, bueno, era un pequeño sacrificio. Nada significativo.

Si había aprendido algo en los últimos meses, era que no se podía ganar nada sin sacrificar una cosa. Antes de permitir que sus amigas sacrificaran partes de sí mismas para seguir adelante, prefería llevarse todo ese peso y ponerlo sobre sus propios hombros.

Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían los cazadores. Los héroes y heroínas de los cuentos que su madre le contaba. Sacrificarse.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Quizás solo era su imaginación, pero había oído su nombre desde el otro lado de la oscuridad. Miro alrededor frenéticamente, con el corazón en un puño, y no vio a nada ni a nadie.

 _Solo ha estado en mi cabeza_ , pensó. Pero no logro convencerse del todo. Había oído lo que había oído, ni más ni menos.

Allí. Otra vez.

Se levantó del tronco, siguió el sonido de la voz… y vio un destello blanco desapareciendo en la profundidad del bosque. Una capa de color blanco.

Tenía que ser imaginaciones suyas. Y aunque en verdad lo hubiera visto, no era más que una coincidencia. Es decir, lo que estaba pensando no podía ser cierto. De ninguna manera. Creer en eso era una locura, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Y aun así su corazón latía desbocado. Como si fuera a explotar.

Ruby tomó una decisión. Si se hubiera tomado siquiera un segundo más para pensar en ello, quizás habría sido diferente, pero actuó siguiendo sus instintos. Haciendo uso de su Semblanza, persiguió al fantasma de blanco sin mirar atrás.

Su respiración estaba fuera de control, al igual que sus latidos.

Sabía que no debía tener esperanza, pero la tenía, se estaba aferrando a ella como a un clavo ardiendo, a pesar de que sabía que cuando descubriera la verdad acabaría destrozada. Que sería como perder a su madre otra vez.

Llegó hasta un claro.

El fantasma de blanco se paró, de espaldas a ella. La misma altura que su madre. La misma capa, aunque hecha jirones, sucia de polvo y tierra.

Ruby dio un paso adelante.

—¿Mama? —La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire como la niebla.

El espectro se dio la vuelta, y…

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Era ella, sin ninguna duda, pero eso no era para alegrarse. Le faltaba el ojo derecho y su cara estaba retorcida por una rabia inhumana, como la de las criaturas de Grimm.

Sacó su guadaña. Alba. Construyendo Rosa Creciente, había intentado copiar el arma de su madre lo mejor posible. Si había diferencias entre sus armas, era en la estructura interna, no el aspecto exterior.

Ruby dio un paso hacia atrás. Que hermoso sería que todo fuese una pesadilla… demasiado hermoso como para ser cierto. No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, y por eso sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

—Mama, no me mires de esa manera. —Le temblaban las piernas—. Por favor.

El espectro se lanzó a por ella, blandiendo la guadaña. Rápida. Muy rápida, mucho más que ella, incluso usando su Semblanza. Por el miedo y la confusión, no pudo levantar su Aura a tiempo. Así que el filo de la guadaña la atravesó con facilidad y salió por el otro lado, empapado de sangre. Ruby dejó escapar un grito ahogado. La sangre cayó por entre sus labios.

Poco a poco, la dejo en el suelo. Como si la estuviera arropando por última vez.

Se rió de sí misma. La sangre y las lágrimas fluían libremente.

—Siempre supe que moriría de esta manera. Como tú. Pero nunca me atrevía a pensar que sería a tus manos. Me odias, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tu mirada. Es natural, fue culpa mía que murieras. Si no hubiera estado ahí…, pero estuve, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que pasó.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Summer. Era de color negro, como los Grimm. A pesar de todo, le rompió el corazón.

Ruby levantó una mano para secar esa lágrima.

—No llores. Soy tu hija, así que aceptaré todo lo que tengas que darme, ya sea felicidad o tristeza. Es mi responsabilidad. —Se llevó una mano a la herida y luego la retiró. Se quedó mirando la palma cubierta de sangre—. Aun así, esto es cruel. Si hubiera sabido que mi vida iba a acabar así, habría preferido no haber nacido.

En la distancia, oyó a varias personas gritar su nombre. Aquellos a los que apreciaba. Tenía a personas por las que debía luchar, no solo por ella misma.

Summer saco la guadaña de su pecho.

Ruby se tapó la herida con ambas manos, apretó y, a través de dolor, trato de activar su Aura antes de que acabara desangrándose. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba, lo logró sin problemas.

Se alejó de su madre arrastrándose por el suelo con las manos.

Summer estaba respirando pesadamente. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Su corazón le estaba gritando que fuera hasta ella, que le abrazara, que la reconfortara. Que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer como compensación por todas las veces que había hecho lo mismo por ella.

Resistió esos impulsos. Si se volvía a acercar, puede que esta vez le cortara el cuello directamente.

No estaba como para luchar, y aunque su Aura estaba activa, en su estado no duraría mucho. No podía correr esa clase de riesgos.

Ruby cogió aire. Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Que no eran muchas, pero al menos se aseguró de que la oyeran, de que no pasaran de largo en su búsqueda.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —alguien preguntó.

—Como no—esta vez, sin embargo, estaba segura de que esa era la voz de su tío—Vamos.

Salieron de entre los arbustos. Todo el grupo.

Yang la vio primero y corrió hacía ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Parecía como si ella misma se estuviera muriendo.

—Ruby, aguanta, ¿vale? Te protegeré. ¡No cierres los ojos!

Apretó los dientes. Sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y un intenso fuego emano de ella. _Mi sol está aquí_ , pensó distraídamente, de manera inconexa, como en un sueño.

Rugiendo como un animal salvaje, Yang giró la cabeza hacía su atacante.

Summer retrocedido a las sombras en cuanto vio llegar al grupo, así que todos, excepto por Blake, solían podían ver su forma. Y la forma de su guadaña. Y Blake no la conocía, ni siquiera había visto una foto suya nunca.

Ellos habían sacado sus propias armas, estaban preparados para el combate.

—No me importa quién eres —dijo Yang—, pero acabas de cometer el último error de tu vida.

—No, Yang. No puedes —dijo, arrastrando las palabras por la pérdida de sangre—. No le hagas daño a mi mama.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo, hermanita?

La luz de la luna siguió a Summer, exponiéndola para que todos la vieran. Por una vez, Yang se quedó sin habla.

—Esto no puede ser real —dijo Qrow, nervioso, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. —Dijiste que había muerto. ¡Ozpin, sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Sal de ahí!

—Cálmate —dijo Weiss—. Esto tiene que ser obra de esa chica. De Emerald.

—Sí, tiene que ser eso. —Apretó el mango de su espada. —La encontraré y la matare por esto.

—Lo siento, Mama. Ódiame si quieres, pero no puedo irme contigo. Aún no.

Yang la apretó con más fuerza, luego se obligó a relajarse.

—No fue culpa tuya. Y esa… mujer de allí no es tu madre. Nuestra madre. Ella murió hace mucho tiempo, Ruby.

Qrow pasó a la acción.

—No… Para.

Summer echó la cabeza atrás y gritó. A lo largo de su vida había oído gritos de dolor, sus muchos y variados gritos de frustración al entrenar bajo el tutelaje de Qrow y, por supuesto, los horribles aullidos de los Grimm, cargados de rabia y odio, de todo lo malo que había en este mundo. Pero nunca uno como ese.

Había algo profundamente anti natural allí, como si se tratase del grito de una máquina, firme y sin emoción pero siempre subiendo de tono.

Sus ojos plateados ardieron.

Luz cegadoramente blanca salió de sus ojos y de su boca, y se movió como látigos, como tentáculos, golpeando y destrozando. Sus gritos levantaron una ventisca que hizo temblar el bosque entero.

 _Así que esto es una verdadera guerrera de ojos plateados_ , pensó. Más que miedo, se sentía fascinada y asombrada. Qrow le había hablado sobre ello y le había contado que con esa habilidad había petrificado al dragón Grimm, pero no se acordaba de ello. Y, además, oírlo era algo muy diferente a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Qrow había tenido que clavar la espada en el suelo para que la ventisca no le arrastrara. Weiss se había mantenido en su sitio con ayuda de su Semblanza, Blake había atado la cadena de Gambol Shroud alrededor del tronco de un árbol lejano. Tan lejos como se extendía la cadena, de todos modos.

Oscar había acabado golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol, y estaba semiinconsciente.

¿Por qué ellas no…? Ah, Yang había clavado los dedos de su brazo robótico en la tierra.

 _Tengo que concentrarme_ , se dijo. Tal y como se estaba desarrollando la situación, tarde o temprano Summer mataría a uno de ellos. Viendo el poder que poseía, no creía necesario preocuparse por su vida, pero esa también era una posibilidad.

Gruñendo y jadeando, se esforzó por ponerse de pie.

—Estate quieta—dijo Yang, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del rugido de la ventisca.

—No. Esta es mi pelea.

Con manos temblorosas, agarró a Rosa Creciente y la desplegó. La luz de la luna fragmentada se reflejó cegadora en el filo de su arma.

Fragmentada. Era como un fragmento de la luna.

Yang le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No puedes ni tenerte en pie. Mierda, si con esto casi hago que te caigas. ¿Cómo esperar poder luchar contra ella? Y esta ventisca…

Qrow había dejado de caer el arma, se había puesto de rodillas y estaba pálido como un cadáver. Tenía aspecto de un criminal condenado a muerte esperando a su ejecutor. A no ser que ocurriera algo drástico, su tío no iba a ser de gran utilidad en la pelea.

En cuanto a Ozpin, no había tomado el control del cuerpo de Oscar, por alguna razón, así que solo lo tenían a él. Un chico aún más joven que ellas, un niño, en realidad, con la única ventaja de que lentamente estaba heredando la memoria muscular de Ozpin. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un oponente como ese.

Bueno, para ser justos, ella tampoco. Ni ella ni nadie. Pero como le había dicho a Yang, tenía que hacerlo.

Ruby miró a su hermana a los ojos.

—Tampoco puedo huir sin más.

—¡Ruby!

Se zafó de su agarre, utilizando su Semblanza. Incluso después de transformarse en pétalos de rosa, el dolor permaneció, pero más disperso, más fácil de manejar. Por supuesto, cuando recupero su forma humana el dolor vivió y más intenso que antes. Así que más que atacarla, se tambaleó hacía ella.

Aun así, el impacto contra su Aura hizo que se moviera, que la ventisca se disipara y que parara con aquel aullido infernal.

Summer lanzo una patada, y ella no pudo levantar su arma a tiempo para detener el golpe. Su pie le dio en el costado, la mando volando hacía un lado. Por poco no perdió el agarre.

Tosió pesadamente, como si tuviera algo atascado en la garganta, mientras intentaba volver a ponerse de pie.

El resto del equipo RWBY avanzó. Se unió a ella.

Weiss la ayudó a levantarse. Ella no dijo nada, no pregunto, no exigió. Su silencio era más que suficiente como muestra de apoyo.

Siempre estarían juntas. Incluso en la muerte.

Los ojos de Summer aún brillaban con el destello de su poder, su rostro seguía retorcido por la rabia. Ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado una situación así. Que su madre la miraría de esa manera, aunque pensaba que tenía derecho a culparla por su muerte, por mucho que padre, su tío y su hermana dijeran lo contrario.

Uno podía intentar esconderse de la verdad, pero su Semblanza era testamento de que al menos ella no podía correr para siempre. Los pétalos de rosa que dejaba atrás, rojos como la sangre de su madre. La sangre con la que sus manos estaban manchadas.

—Tenemos que escapar —dijo Blake—. No hay manera de que podamos con ella.

Summer dio un paso hacia delante. Cambió la guadaña de una mano a otra, haciéndola girar, una y otra vez. Como si estuviera jugando con un cuchillo.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—No. No entiendo bien lo que está pasando aquí, pero se merece descansar.

—Está bien. Espero que tengas un plan.

—Te lo contaré cuando lo haga.

Blake sonrió forzadamente.

En vez de dejar que Summer —su fantasma, lo que sea que tuviera delante—, tomara la iniciativa, Ruby se lanzó a por ella.

Ellas se conocían a fondo, y no solo en términos de personalidad, pues habían luchado juntas muchas veces. El tiempo que habían pasado en Beacon le parecía dolorosamente corto, pero había sido suficiente para forjar vínculos que durarían durante toda la vida. Suficiente para forjar un fuerte equipo en el acero de la batalla.

Atacaron coordinadamente, sin esfuerzo, como si pudieran leer los pensamientos de las demás.

El poder de Summer era abrumador. Cada uno de sus golpes eran tan fuertes que, cuando los paraba, temía que su arma fuera a partirse como una rama seca; se movía con tanta rapidez que simplemente seguir sus movimientos era un esfuerzo. Y eso todo sin tener en cuenta su as en la manga, su poder como guerrera de ojos plateados.

Lo que habían visto hasta ahora había sido impresionante, pero no se hacía ilusiones, eso ni mucho menos era la totalidad de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Pero era inútil pensar en eso. Solo podían reconocer que había atacar con su poder y quitarse del medio lo más pronto posible; pensar en superarlo o usarlo en su contra sería una estupidez, ya que no comprendían sus capacidades.

Era irónico que hubiera decidido no preguntar ni aprender nada sobre sus ojos porque ese poder estaba conectado a su madre, e incluso una década después la herida estaba en carne viva y sangraba, y ahora se veía obligada a enfrentarse a su verdadera naturaleza precisamente por ella.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, su estado y el terreno, la única estrategia que podría funcionar era abrumarla. Lo cual era más fácil decir que hacer, por supuesto.

Por muy rápida que fuera, le sería más difícil luchar contra cuatro personas que contra una sola. Además, Summer estaba concentrada en ella. No en Yang o Qrow, ni siquiera en Ozpin.

Ruby no estaba al cien por cien, por decirlo con suavidad, sino que dolorida y sintiendo los efectos de una gran pérdida. Pero mientras lograra defenderse competentemente, brindaría oportunidades de ataque a sus compañeras de equipo. Huecos en su defensa que aprovechar.

No era un plan perfecto. En realidad, ni siquiera era uno con muchas probabilidades de éxito. Teniendo en cuenta cuál era su oponente y la diferencia entre sus capacidades, era más una teoría que un plan. Aun así, era todo lo que tenían.

Oponente. Tampoco podía creerse que se estuviera refiriendo a su mamá de una manera tan insensible.

La primera vez que cruzaba guadañas con su madre debería haber sido una ocasión especial, inolvidable. Y no lo olvidaría durante el resto de su vida, pero no por buenas razones.

Era dolorosamente consciente de que un error podría costarle la vida. O peor aún, la vida de una de sus amigas. Era una danza de la muerte, no a una pelea de práctica.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Ruby sintió una pizca de resentimiento hacía su madre.

No permitiría que le arrebatara nada más. Ni una sola cosa.

En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la eficiencia en combate de Summer no se veía afectada en absoluto porque solo tuviera un ojo, pero no en el sentido de que estaba compensando su perdida; estaba segura de que no percibía el mundo a su alrededor de la misma manera que los seres humanos.

Igual que… los Grimm.

Esa idea le dio un poco de esperanza. Quizá no la odiaba, aunque se lo merecía. Quizá simplemente estaba poseída por un Grimm. No eran muy comunes, pero los Grimm de tipo posesión existían. Quizá, después de tantos años, podría recuperar a su madre.

Para ello, sacó fuerzas donde no las había.

Nada ni nadie podía detenerle. No por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera ella.

Ruby se precipitó y atacó cuando no debía. Solo un segundo antes, pero eso era más que tiempo suficiente para cambiar las tornas de una batalla.

Su visión fue consumida por la imagen del filo de Alba acercándose. Casi podía ver como se acercaba a su cuello, como se lo cortaba limpiamente, con facilidad, como si fuera fino como la hierba. Porque su Aura puede que no pudiera soportar el siguiente impacto sino le daba tiempo a regenerarse.

Cerró los ojos.

No llego el dolor. Tampoco la oscuridad de la muerte.

—¡Tío!

Qrow se había interpuesto entre ella y Summer, bloqueando el ataque con su espada justo a tiempo. A pesar de eso, se veía que estaba perdiendo la competición de fuera, que simplemente contenerla era un esfuerzo.

El cedió, dio un salto hacia atrás. La guadaña de Summer acabo enterrándose en el suelo. La sacó con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado, le dio una vuelta en sus manos otra vez, quizás para sacudir la tierra del filo.

—Lo siento —dijo entre dientes. No sabía si se refería a ella, a Yang o a Summer, su vieja a amiga. Quizás a las tres.

Ozpin seguía durmiendo dentro de Oscar. Eso tenía que significar que seguía agotado por la pelea en la Academia Haven, pero no importaba. Con solo tener a Qrow luchando junto a ella, se sentía un poco más fuerte.

Summer se lanzó a por ellos inmediatamente después, no les concedió ni el más leve respiro.

Qrow no era ni la mitad de bueno que Summer, pero era el que más se le acercaba de los combatientes que estaban disponibles. Cualquiera podría ver la diferencia. Podían hacerlo. Podrían salvarla…

Summer le asestó una patada. Él fue mandado volando hacia atrás y chocó contra ella, derribándola.

Intento volver a ponerse en pie. No fue capaz.

Quizás debería haberse mantenido al margen, como le dijo Yang. Se suponía que la cabezonería era cosa de su hermana mayor, no de ella. Aunque se parecían más de lo que podría parecer a primera vista.

Ruby se rió de sí misma. Aun podía notar el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca.

 _Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza_ , pensó.

Un destello de luz blanco. Qrow se había recuperado con facilidad de la caída, ahora era Weiss quien estaba en el suelo, pero ella no tenía tanta suerte. Era incapaz de moverse, salvo por espasmos involuntarios. Había perdido el agarre de su arma.

Ruby quiso gritar.

Como solía pasar, la esperanza que había ganado en un momento murió una muerte violenta e igual de rápida. En cuestión de segundos, vio como las personas que más le importaban en el mundo caían una tras otra.

Incluso Yang. Ella, su sol, alguien en el que confiaba absolutamente. Que no había creído que pudiera caer. Eso fue especialmente devastador, aunque ya la había visto caer una vez, y tan duramente que por mucho tiempo pensó que no podría volverse a levantar jamás.

Summer apuntó y disparó a su brazo robótico, una acción fría y calculada que no podía habérsele ocurrido a una criatura que había perdido del todo su racionalidad humana.

Ruby gritó.

No de dolor ni de tristeza, sino de rabia.

Summer era poderosa, rápida, incansable. Justo como en las historias que su padre y Yang le habían contado. La viva imagen de una Cazadora. O debería serlo, pero ese odio inhumano mancillaba la ilusión. Su elegancia seguía allí, pero era algo salvaje, brutal. A eso había reducido a su querida madre el Grimm que la estaba poseyendo.

Su visión se llenó de luz en nada. Una fuerza monstruosamente poderosa que escapaba a su control, a su entendimiento, estaba saliendo de su cuerpo y expandiéndose.

Cuando la luz se apagó, vio a Summer tumbada sobre la hierba. ¿Muerta?

Ruby se arrastró hacía ella sobre pies y manos, jadeando como si se estuviera ahogando. No. Otra vez no. Había querido proteger a su hermana, pero no así, no esto…

Aún respiraba. Levemente, pero respiraba.

Algo se deslizó fuera de la cuenca vacía del ojo derecho de su madre, buscando un lugar seguro. Sin mirar, Ruby alzo Rosa Creciente y lo aplasto.

Summer abrió su único ojo. La miro. En su mirada ya no había ninguna de la rabia de antes, solo pena y tristeza. Y la misma calidez que uno sentía recordando el sueño que habías tenido la noche anterior mientras estabas medio dormido, tumbado en la cama y acurrado en las sabanas.

Le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, con suavidad, le aparto el pelo de los ojos.

Este era un encuentro imposible. Y al mismo tiempo, era inevitable. Tarde o temprano el destino tenía que cumplirse.

—Mi pequeña rosa —murmuró, y luego vomito sangre. De repente, Ruby fue transportada al pasado. Era como si no hubiera dado un paso hacia delante desde entonces. Como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, tomando parte en alguna cruel b broma del universo—. Lo siento tanto. Lo último que quiero es verte así, pero parece que lo único de lo que soy capaz es hacerte sufrir.

Oyó los pasos de los demás detrás de ella, distintamente, como si vinieran de otro mundo. Era verdad, en cierto sentido.

—Pero… entiendes porque hice lo que hice, ¿verdad? ¿No me odias?

Ruby negó con la cabeza suavemente.

Summer le sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan radiante como la última rosa del verano. —Eso está bien. Me alegro. Has crecido tanto que no me lo puedo creer. Para mí, ayer mismo —levantó dos dedos para indicar su tamaño, dedos que estaban manchados de sangre—eras así de pequeña. No sé qué has hecho con tu vida desde que me fui, pero estoy segura de que estaría orgullosa si lo supiera. No, ya lo estoy, solo viendo lo fuerte que eres. Como no podía ser de otro modo. Sales a tu madre.

Ruby trago saliva. Escogió sus palabras con cuidado, tuvo que esforzarse para pronunciar todas y cada una de las sílabas.

—No hables como si estuvieras muriendo.

Por un breve momento, su mama miro a los demás por encima de su hombro. Personas que no conocía, salvo Yang y Qrow. No lo conocía tan bien como habría querido, así que fue incapaz de leer las emociones que pasaron en un momento por su rostro y luego se fueron sin dejar rastro, como la entrada y la salida de la marea en la orilla.

—Pero lo estoy. Ese parásito no solo poseía mi cuerpo, sino que además era lo único que me daba vida; cuando entró en mí, ya estaba muerta. Así que no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.

—Tiene… tiene que haber…

Puso un dedo contra sus labios, mandándole callar suavemente. La frialdad que sintió entonces hablo más y mejor sobre la verdad de sus palabras que ella podría haber hecho intentado convencerla.

Su vida se estaba escapando poco a poco.

—No la hay. Confía en mí. Tenemos poco tiempo, así que me gustaría… que no perdiéramos tiempo con eso. Ven y dame un abrazo. Quiero llevarme tu calor a la tumba, hija mía.

Ruby la abrazo pero con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Escondió la cabeza en su pecho, como seguramente habría hecho incontables veces en su niñez. Siempre había sido una niña de mama. Y con ella, había perdido algo que no podía reemplazar.

No, que el mundo no podía reemplazar y, sin embargo, necesitaba desesperadamente.

Por eso era una cazadora.

Por eso había forjado a Rosa Creciente con su tristeza, su rabia, su desesperación, con su esperanza y con su amor.

Un arma contra la oscuridad. Un rayo de luz.

La luz que traería el alba.

—Escúchame bien —susurró mamá—. Hay algo que tengo que contarte, y algo que tienes que prometerme. Pase lo que pase.

—Lo que sea. Lo que sea por ti.

Acercó los labios a su oreja. Podía sentir su frío aliento sobre la piel.

Habló, y luego murió en sus brazos. Tal y como sucedió en el pasado, en un día que recordaba como si se tratara de una pesadilla.

* * *

Enterraron a Summer durante la noche. Sus compañeras y Qrow le ayudaron, a pesar de que no hacía falta tantos de ellos para cavar una tumba, ni para depositar el cuerpo allí.

Ruby no lloró. Parecía que sus lágrimas se habían secado definitivamente.

Tampoco grito, aunque ardía en deseos.

Al día siguiente recogieron sus cosas y retomaron la marcha. Ni siquiera entonces mostró signos de su dolor. Lo único que tenía en mente, lo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro como veneno, eran las últimas palabras de su madre.

Con el rostro cubierto por su capa, que aún olía a sangre, observaba a Oscar con una mirada vidriosa. Llevaba tiempo haciéndolo.

« _Ozpin miente. No cometas el mismo error que yo, tienes que deshacerte de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde._ »

Ruby mantuvo la mano cerca de su guadaña. Y espero con ansias la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa.

 **FIN**


	4. El umbral del cielo

**El umbral del cielo**

 _La despedida es el umbral del cielo y la esencia del infierno_

 **Emily Dickinson**

—Se acabó.

—Lo sé. Lo siento claramente.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No me harás una oferta, no lucharas hasta el final? ¿Incluso piensas negarme el placer de oírte suplicar?

—Eso no lo hare nunca, guerrera de ojos plateados. Tengo demasiado orgullo.

—Me sorprenden —rezongó Ruby—, sorprenden y asquean, las personas como tú, que con total naturalidad confunden el orgullo con el desprecio gratuito y un egoísmo absoluto.

—Vaya, que boca tienes. —Salem se río dulcemente, como una doncella enamorada—. ¿Sabes?, creo que tú eres quien necesita algo más que esto. Algo más significativo que una batalla 'ganada' y un enemigo a tus pies. Porque entiendes, muy en el fondo, que si no consigues eso o algo parecido, no podrás seguir adelante. No darás ni un paso más en toda tu vida. ¿O me equivoco? No, claro que no. Lo veo en tus ojos. Esos ojos llenos de poder…

—Ves lo que quieres ver. Aunque eso no me sorprende. Al fin y al cabo, es lo único que has hecho toda tu vida.

—Entonces ¿por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que hace que te tiemble el pulso? ¿Miedo de que aún no esté acabada, de que me quede un as en la manga? Ridículo. Bien sabes que ya no soy una amenaza para ti.

Ruby guardó silencio.

—Callas, ¿eh? No me sorprende. Cualquiera puede coger un arma y liberar su agresión sobre todo lo que se le ponga por delante. Pero cuando el enemigo resulta ser tu misma, bueno..., ya no es tan sencillo cortar.

—¿Dónde quieres llegar con esto? Ve al grano, me pone enferma escuchar tu voz.

—Creo que he dejado las cosas bien claras. Has ganado, pero aún sabes muy poco. El circulo no se ha cerrado. Y este te duele y te asusta.

—Pues te equivocas —dijo Ruby al cabo de un instante de silencio—. Se lo suficiente. Sobre ti y sobre los Grimm.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de que te sirve? Yo moriré pronto, pero los Grimm se quedaran. Son una existencia separada de la mía y mucho más antigua. Cuando exhales tu último aliento, seguirán amenazando a la humanidad. Cuando la humanidad se extinga, seguramente se mataran entre ellos sobre las ruinas del mundo hasta que todos mueran de hambre.

—¿Crees que puedes engañarme y poner nerviosa con tanta facilidad? Ya no soy aquella niña. Tengo demasiados compañeros muertos a mis espaldas para eso. Sé que estás mintiendo. Tienes razón, matarte no acabara con los Grimm. Pero sin ti para crear horribles mutaciones y soltarlas en el mundo, sin las piscinas para parto que incrementan significativamente su velocidad de reproducción, por decirlo de algún modo, serán reducidos a un simple obstáculo. Podremos dominarles. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la razón de que los Grimm siguieron siendo una amenaza para la humanidad después de descubrir el Aura y el Polvo.

»No pongas esa cara de sorpresa tan estúpida. Como dije, se lo suficiente. Te guste o no, hemos _ganado_. Inténtalo otra vez.

—Como desees. Te planteare una pregunta muy sencilla: ¿de qué te sirve ese conocimiento? Es cierto que tus hazañas han contribuido a mejorar la situación general de la humanidad, al menos en lo que se refiere a las Criaturas de Grimm. Pero no eres un arma emociones ni sentimientos, y esto se trata de ti y nadie más. Tú misma lo has dicho: tienes demasiados compañeros muertos a tus espaldas. Dime, ¿crees que mereció la pena?

—Era necesario.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado, Ruby Rose.

—Es lo mismo. No nos diste elección. La caída de Beacon... No, desde hace siglos tu único deseo ha sido el exterminio de la humanidad. Esto no es lo que quería, y haría cualquier cosa por recuperar todo lo que he perdido y sacrificado por el camino. Pero fue necesario.

—Siento lastima por ti. Puede que creas que se trata de una cruel burla, pero lo digo en serio. Atrapada en una falsa victoria, con todo o casi todo lo que valoras perdido y destrozado detrás de ti, por el bien de una falsa guerra. Hace mucho tiempo que he perdido la capacidad de llorar. Pero si aún pudiera, lloraría por ti.

—¿Falsa guerra? ¡Falsa guerra! No te atrevas a negar la caída de Beacon y todas tus sucias maquinaciones, las incontables personas que han sufrido y muerto por tu culpa.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no. Claro que no. No tengo intención de negar lo que he hecho ni de arrepentirme por ello. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Pienso que los seres humanos son una plaga y lo mantengo. La falsedad esta en los motivos. Para ti y para la mayoría de los involucrados, seguramente esta guerra es… **era** una lucha por la supervivencia de la humanidad. Pero no para Ozpin. Él solo desea mi muerte.

—Habla claro de una vez, o no volverás a hablar.

—Sabes de sobra que es inmortal. Más exactamente, que pasa por un proceso de rencarnación cada vez que muere. Pero la historia que os haya contado, sea cual sea, es mentira. Deja que adivine. ¿Maldecido por los dioses? Ah, no te molestes, veo la verdad en tus ojos. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ilusa? —Extendió los brazos—. ¿Te parece que este es un mundo gobernado y cuidado por los dioses?

—Aunque digas la verdad —comenzó Ruby un poco después—, no tiene importancia. Sus razones tendría para no contarnos la verdad. Y, en cualquier caso, eso no cambia nada sobre esta guerra.

—Escúchame hasta el final... —Salem paró para poder escupir sangre, tan negra y espesa como la de los Grimm—. Y veremos si sigues pensando de esa manera.

—Debería rematarte —dijo Ruby en voz baja.

—Pero no lo harás. Así que cállate y escucha.

»Primero que nada, no hubo maldición. No fue un accidente ni un error. Me engaño, fingiendo que estaba enamorado de mí, y cuando vio una oportunidad de robarme parte de mi poder, la aprovecho. Por eso es inmortal. Y por eso me quiere muerta: yo soy la única que puede matarle de verdad. Tiene miedo a morir. Haría cualquier cosa para seguir en este mundo.

—Eso no tiene sentido. La inmortalidad de Ozpin no es una inmortalidad propiamente dicha. Al morir pasa al cuerpo de otra persona, pero con el tiempo el alma original de dicha persona es lo único que queda dentro. Los recuerdos permanecen, pero no la persona que fue. Aunque quisiera vivir tan desesperadamente como dices, es imposible.

—Dije primero, ¿verdad? He aquí lo siguiente: eso también es mentira. Sin importar cuantos años pase y cuantos cuerpos utilice, Ozpin siempre es Ozpin. Lo único que queda de la persona en la que entra son los recuerdos.

—¡Mientes! Eso... eso no puede ser posible. Significaría que yo...

—Que tú amaste a Ozpin, besaste a Ozpin y te acostaste con Ozpin, no con Oscar. Que sujetaste mientras moría la mano de alguien que ha muerto miles de veces y matado a casi tantas personas como yo. Alguien para quien la muerte no significa nada. —Ella sonrió—. Me imagino que meterla dentro de ti fue uno de los mejores momentos de su larga vida. Deseó a tu madre desesperadamente, más que a cualquier otra mujer, pero no pudo hacerla suya. Y tú te pareces bastante a ella.

—No puede ser. No puede. ¡Cállate!

—Siento lástima por ti —repitió Salem—. El camino de la paz, la reconstrucción, ya es de por si difícil, pero tras descubrir que las paredes que te rodean y el suelo bajo tus pies son transparentes, resulta casi imposible. El resto de la humanidad tendrá que enfrentarse a lo mismo. Habéis superado la guerra, bien hecho, pero la paz se acerca, se cierne sobre el horizonte. Tened mucho cuidado... o acabareis devorándoos entre vosotros.

Ruby perdió fuerza en las piernas. Estaba herida y agotada, pero no cayó por eso. Bajó la cabeza. La capucha baño su rostro en oscuridad.

—Eso es, eso es, ¡eso es! ¡Esa es la expresión que quería ver! —La voz de Salem ya ni siquiera sonaba humana. Pareció unirse al aullido del viento que agitaba y removía, que tiraba de su capa, de _ella_ hacia las profundidades de un abismo insondable.

Ruby se pasó mucho tiempo tal y como estaba, al lado de Salem, que se desangraba en el suelo, a un lado. Ambas estaban siendo envueltas por la luz de la luna fragmentada. Pero al final levantó la cabeza con fuerza, con la misma fuerza pisó la tierra y se puso en pie nuevamente.

—Esto es lo que eres en realidad —dijo despacio—. Ese regocijo indecente, esa ira pobremente escondida... nada más que un animal. Aunque tienes un cuerpo humano, no te diferencias en nada a los Grimm. Antes pensaba que no era así. Que debía haber una razón. Un motivo. Un hilo de lógica. Pero me equivocaba. Simplemente odias de manera indiscriminada, te alimentas de los sentimientos negativos de otras personas. Eres un cascarón vació. Un arma sin sentimientos ni emociones.

»Me equivoque —repitió—, y no solo en esto, pero le pondré remedio. _Pondremos_. Durante siglos, hemos sido cazados por bestias inhumanas. Durante siglos, hemos muerto, sí, pero no parado de luchar. Creamos cuatro reinos. Puntos de luz en la oscuridad. Y seguiremos luchando, pase lo que pase. Hacia el futuro. Hacia la luz. Crees que has conseguido todo lo que querías. —Levantó la guadaña y la agitó en el aire, llena de una rabia que no podía expresar con palabras ni gestos, una rabia que la quemaba por dentro—. Victoria para el odio encarnado, miseria y dolor para todos. Pero no te saldrás con la tuya. Nunca.

Los ojos de Ruby brillaban como la luz de un faro en la oscuridad, entre el polvo y la tierra.

—Yo no me resigno.

La guadaña cayó una última vez. La niebla matutina tapó a la vista la roja capa de la muerte, y luego el silencio volvió a dominar el páramo de la batalla final.


End file.
